


A Love to Mars and Back

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [12]
Category: NCIS, The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, M/M, MAJOR CANON DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony DiNozzo had no idea that going to a simple chemistry lecture would start a love that would cross the solar system and even have the whole world rooting for him.Or, how Tony and Mark found a love that made them forget to be cautious.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As always massive thanks to Edronhia who has kept this readable :))

**A love to Mars and Back**

Tony was sitting in the guest lecture finally understanding why people actually adored chemistry. He’d already done a bioscience masters as well as a criminology one. His brush with the plague and subsequent miraculous survival had him thinking about what he’d not done in his life. He’d regretted not getting his Doctorate so he ’d decided to do something about it. He was attending guest lectures to see what sparked his interest. He’d go stir crazy if he just sat around his apartment all day whilst he was on medical leave.

It turned out that Georgetown had a sympathetic programme to those who worked in Federal Agencies so all he needed to do was pick his discipline. The guest speaker spoke with an abiding passion that was so easy to get lost in. He would know all about charismatic people inspiring him. He’d followed one such person to Washington. Although Tony was no longer willing to blindly follow anyone.

There was one key difference between Gibbs and the speaker- he didn’t want to date Gibbs. The speaker in front of him, well, let’s just say Tony would be happy to date him and so much  **_more_ ** . It was crazy as he’d kept a tight lid on his preferences since joining law enforcement - no matter what the guise. Tony wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality but he was smart enough to know it wouldn’t end well to be out at work. 

Yet Dr. Mark Watney had him reconsidering all his life choices - which was nuts as he didn’t even know if the speaker liked guys at all, let alone guys like him. Tony shook himself, he must be tired because even his thoughts were rambling. 

The lecture had broken up and Tony felt himself being indecisive about leaving without at least talking to the guy. 

“So did the lecture put you to sleep?” The humorous voice broke his mental ramblings. 

Tony shook his head, realising the object of his musings had almost snuck upon him. He grinned. “Not  at  all, Dr. Watney, I was thinking I wished my Chem 101 professor had your passion.”

The man returned his grin. “It is not the only thing I am passionate about. Now, I am from Chicago, I don’t suppose you will take pity on poor passionate me and show me where is good to eat.”   
  
Tony was never a stupid man - and seized his opportunity. Only recently, he had a reminder of what could happen.

~*~

Mark sat at the table and smiled at his dinner companion. He was glad that his departmental chair had made him take the lecture. He would hopefully be going back to Chicago a lot more relaxed and with, at the minimum, a new friend. “So what should I know about you, Tony?”  
  
“You’re very bold.” Tony returned, not used to people being so direct with him. In fact, he kind of liked it and found it refreshing. 

“Would you prefer coy?” Mark asked, batting his eyelashes.

Tony laughed, finding his date’s sense of humour matched his own, which was good. “No, smart snarky scientist seems to be my type.”  
  
“Perfect, then. I am right here.” Mark smirked as he sipped his beer. 

Tony laughed. “I’m a Federal Agent, who is being mentored by the the biggest bastard in Washington if I believe all the reports.” His breath caught on the laugh and he let loose a few deep, chest-wracking coughs. At his dinner companion’s concerned look he added. “It’s alright. Just recovering from the plague and I don’t mean that metaphorically.”   
  
Mark leaned forward. “Bubonic or pneumonic... if you’re willing to say. Feel free to tell me if I’m being insensitive and you don’t want to talk about it.”

Tony had a wry smile. “Do you know you are the first person, out of all of my friends, who has even asked me that question?”   
  
“Then you need better friends, like me.”

The night passed in a whirl of conversation and Tony didn’t want it to end. Which was crazy, this could risk everything. He steeled himself to get up and leave and yet instead ... he found himself lost in those deep blue eyes. He was in trouble and for once, he wasn’t wanting to escape. Tony wanted to know more about Mark. “So what about you?”   
  
Mark grinned. “I want to chase little green men onto Mars.”

Tony could guess what he meant by that and this just added a layer of curiosity. Why would a botanist want to go? “So you want to head into space? I hear that there is not much that grows there.” 

Mark’s eyes glinted with passion. “Which boy doesn’t? But I don’t want to just go into space, I want Mars.”

Tony raised his glass. “To ambition, and is Mars all you want?”

Mark decided that being bold had got him this far. He could say his piece and let the chips fall where they may. “I kind of want to see what you are like under me ... but that may be too bold for you.”

Tony finished his beer. “I would like nothing more but the whilst the mind is oh so  _ willing _ my flesh may fail.”

 Mark shrugged. “We have a whole weekend - let’s just roll with the flow and let whatever happens ... happen.”

 Tony’s smile was mega-watt. “Come home with me.”


	2. A Relationship grows

**Chapter One: How does a relationship grow?**

 

Tony waited until he’d opened the door to steal a quick kiss. He’d been wondering what that would be like since he’d seen the lecture. He closed his eyes involuntarily and licked his lips. “Tease.” He groaned as Mark pulled back a fraction to stare at him.

Mark shook his head. “Nope, consider it a promise.” 

Tony chuckled. “Let’s hope so.”

Tony saw the glint in Mark’s eyes taking his words as a challenge. He was caught as Mark peppered his skin with feather light, tantalising kisses all over his neck, sucking a hickey into his pulse point. It was arousing in ways that it had never been before. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt like he couldn’t breathe - but this time in a good way. “You’re dangerous.” Voice raspy from desire.

“In a good way?” 

Tony pulled him into a fiery kiss. “In the best way.”

They broke apart when Tony started to cough having pushed his limit. He looked sheepish and embarrassed. “This sucks.”

Mark pulled back. “Nope, you had the plague. We take it slow and that is okay, I like you for more than your ass, Tony.” He said seriously, virtually oozing sincerity. 

Tony felt so vulnerable in that moment that he both hated Mark and adored him. “Okay, but you may have to say it a few more times before I believe it.”

Mark chuckled and his eyes feasted on the piano. “Is that for decoration?”

Tony clutched his heart. “It helps me to unwind from a bad case.”

Mark looked at it, stroking the side of it in such a way that Tony thought of  _ other  _ things. “Play for me, if it won’t be too much trouble.”

Tony nodded and sat down, pulling Mark to sit next to him. “How about some blues for a Chicago man.”

And then the melody of St James Infirmary started to fill the apartment. Tony finished the tune and saw Mark staring at him with awe in his eyes. “It’s a good job we can’t have sex right now.” 

 Tony looked quizzical. “Why?”

"Because you make it hard to leave.” Mark confessed, biting his lip. 

Tony smiled but it was one that very few people got to see. It was a rare small honest shy one. “Me too, we’ll figure it out.”

 ~*~

 Tony and Mark did figure it out. They made long distance work, Mark had in fact just came back from a career break working with the Peace Corps. They talked every night by phone and they actually shared in-jokes at the ways they were avoiding talking about them to others.

“So are you a member of NASA?”

Mark didn’t scream mainly because he’d read the letter and had a chance to absorb it. “Yes, I am a member of the NASA Astronaut Candidate Program for, I quote, ‘Outstanding academic accomplishments, dedication, and service to the community not to mention an exemplary record of professional achievement.”

Tony sighed. “You know, it is too bad that I am stuck in Washington and can’t even help you celebrate it.”

“Oh, I am imagining you right here.” Mark said in such a sultry tone that Tony’s pants went tight just thinking about it.

Tony was all alone in his apartment having spent the day sitting around choosing where he was going to complete his Doctoral programme. He’d weighed up the pros and cons of a few programmes because, as smitten as he was with Mark, he could not see himself completing a Ph.D. in Plant Biology and Conservation with an emphasis in Hydropedology and Environmental Engineering like Mark. Tony had made lists of his favoured choices, looking at the advantages and disadvantages of each one. “It’s not fair that we’ve only kissed and you have me hard as a rock from thousands of miles away.”

“So you’re hard are you, baby? How hard?”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Very, I want to stroke it so bad but I want it to be your hand.”

“How do you like it best?” Mark asked him. “You know, so I can use it later on.”

Tony bit his lip, “Slow, twisting, with a squeeze that just offers the temptation of no reward.”

Mark groaned. “You want me to keep you on the edge of release until you beg.”

Tony’s hand was starting to stroke himself up and down. “I’m not sure you could.”

“Oh, I would do more than that, sweetheart. Touch yourself harder, I want to hear you cum with my name on your lips.”

 Tony started to stroke himself quicker, chasing a climax that he needed and wanted to share.  “So close.”

“How close?” Mark asked Tony, his voice husky with his own desire.

“Mark!”  


 Tony came down from his high, feeling very relaxed. “I’m not sure I’ll survive when we get together for real.”

“Oh, you will. Stay alive until we can meet up,” Mark signed off.

“You too, Spaceman.” Tony said as a way to say the words that he wasn’t ready to voice out loud.  **_Yet._ **

~*~

Tony had gone back to work, he may have forgotten to mention that little fact to Mark. It might have been because Tony knew Mark would nag him about his health. He knew it was important but he was bored at home and he was at his most dangerous when he was bored. He wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t exert himself but he needed to be doing something.

It was time to go back to work.

Gibbs stared at him. “Are you ready?”   


Tony shrugged. “As I ever will be ... You are chasing terrorists and you’re not doing it without me watching your six.”

Gibbs smiled for a second. “Glad you’re back.”

Tony nodded and knew that would be the last said on the matter. To be honest - he was more than okay with that for now. “So, what’s going on?”

**~*~**   


 Tony found himself in a field a few hours later staring at the soft top car with two dead marines. The cause of death didn’t need a coroner of Ducky’s talents considering the massive gunshot wounds in the chest but still, they were collecting all evidence they could from around the car.

“So are you really recovering?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes, Kate could be the annoying sister he never had. “Yes, I am. I have a new lease of life and it is  _ great _ .”

She looked at him shrewdly. “Why do I get the feeling that you got lucky and that is what you are talking about.”   
  
Tony smiled softly for a second and then squashed it under a lecherous smirk. He and Mark had discussed it and while neither of them was ashamed of their love, it wasn’t safe to reveal it yet. “Maybe I am, Kitty Kat, but right now ... there are two dead soldiers that are more important than my private life.”   
  
He would blame feeling a bit crappy for that slip. It implied after all, that he had a love life to pry into. Thank God for the snake wrapping around her foot. It distracted her enough, she still hadn’t cooled her temper though. “Hey, no guns needed, you’ll just shoot your foot off. Let me get ahold of her instead.”

He caught the snake by its head and smiled at it. “You shouldn’t get too close to a lady. They get mad at ya if you do uninvited.”   
  
“You’re talking to it?!” Kate was enraged.

“He’s just a snake, he doesn’t get that he is going where he is uninvited. Now, where is McGee?”   


His probie suddenly appeared and Tony had to laugh at the way, he couldn’t even get through some bushes without getting the fauna attached to him. Tony lost his footing and it was the best thing to ever happen - as he saw the bomb under the car.   
  
“McGee, do not move even an inch.” Tony ordered, all levity lost. “Kate, you need to back away from the car, NOW.” 

“Why? What is going on.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he cautiously approached the car. He had to hope that the only trigger for the bomb was motion and there wasn’t someone watching them in the trees. If he never got to have sex with Mark because of a terrorist - he was definitely coming back to haunt someone. “Agent Todd, this is not a time to question your SFA. Now back up! McGee, you are going to listen to me very carefully. There is a bomb under the trunk. One that is primed to go off if you jostle it. So you are going to stay deadly still until I can take hold of it.”

“We’re not leaving you!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Really the concern is touching but I aim to have everyone live.”

“You are recovering from the plague.”

Tony wanted to say don’t remind him. He really should have listened to Mark and stayed at home and rested. “Yes, and I am still going to be faster. Now do it!”

Tim managed to hand over holding the key without killing both of them which was good. Now the next part, how to stay alive once he let go. He thought about what he had in his pocket. Gum. Hmm, what would MacGyver do?  


He took the gum and chewed it rapidly so that it was moldable. He wasn’t looking for it to last forever - just to give him a chance to get up the side of the hill. This really was going to be a test of if he should have stayed at home. He delicately placed the gum around the key in the lock of the trunk. When he was sure the key wouldn’t immediately dip and cause the bomb to explode he let go and sprinted up the hill. 

 He almost reached the top of the hill when it went off. His ears were still ringing and the screaming of his name whilst letting him know his team cared for him was cute and all. It did nothing for his headache though.

 “Ouch.”

~*~

 “YOU GOT BLOWN UP!”

 Tony winced. “It made the news? And how do you know I did?” Tony knew that in saying that he’d admitted to actually having done it.

Mark snorted. “I know you, babe. Please don’t die, not before I can get to Washington“  

 Tony knew that the conversation was rooted in concern, not just mithering. “I’m okay, Mark. Really, I checked in with Dr. Pitt just in case. I am not risking my health unnecessarily.”

Mark sucked in a breath. He was doing the initial work as part of the candidate programme and wouldn’t be free until Saturday at the earliest. “I know you’re not but damn, that report scared me today. I can’t wait for Saturday.”   
  
“Me too.” Tony confessed softly. He’d thought going back to work would be good for him but in reality, it had made him feel more alone. They didn’t know him as well as he thought, oh, he knew in their own way they cared but not in a healthy way.

The only thing today had done, was helped him pick his doctoral programme - Communications. He wanted something that was separate from his current work but would at the same time be a benefit. 

“Oh, you should know I am enrolled in my doctoral programme.”

Mark cheered. “Good for you, babe. You can tell me all about it on Saturday. Two more days is all we have to make it through. I will let you get some sleep as I can tell you’re exhausted.”

How ironic was that? Mark was all the way in NASA and he knew how Tony felt better than his team who had been standing next to him. Fuck. He missed Mark more than he realised. He would be having words with his boyfriend about being too irresistible. 

_ Saturday couldn’t come soon enough _


	3. Saturday and then no more days

**Chapter 3: Saturday and then no more days.**

Tony let his key open the door to his apartment and he smelled the delicious aroma of steak and some garlic potatoes floating through his hallway. It was a perfect antidote for what was a truly crappy day at work. They’d figured out that Gibbs was being baited by Ari Haswari of all people. This was a shit storm developing and one that Tony had a bad feeling about.

“You are a calm in a storm that I am so glad to see.” Tony confessed watching Mark bounce around his kitchen. “And you even cook so you better at least be lousy at sex or you might just be too perfect for me.”  
  
Mark turned around and rolled with being surprised. He walked up to Tony and kissed him soundly. “That was for staying alive.”  
  
Tony let his eyes close to savour the kiss. “Well, this is some reward. So, tell me about your week.” 

Mark set off talking about the mission to Mars and how he was on a shortlist to go. He’d been busting his ass both before and since the shortlist was announced and the next stage was the isolation tests to see if those chosen were mentally suited. He bit his lip. “This is terrible of me, I find this great guy and I am talking about leaving to go to Mars. I am a terrible person.”   
  
Tony had been sitting at the table and he understood where Mark was coming from and he knew intellectually that many would say that this is too soon. What he knew though, was he cared a great deal for Mark already. He wasn’t quite ready to say the word  _ love _ but it was close. “Do you want Mars?”    
  
Mark nodded and steeled himself to be told this was the last hurrah weekend. “Yes - god do I want it but I want you too, which is selfish.”   
  
Tony smiled softly. “No, darling, it makes you human, and you know what? I would be an ass to stop you from achieving your dream. I’ve done casual flings and meaningless sex, Mark, and that is not me anymore. God help me, you have me wanting everything with you and if you don’t do Mars then I know you will regret it and I don’t want any resentment between us. Besides, apart from your mini freak out, you’re okay with me being a Federal Agent.”   


Mark nodded. “For now. I am hoping to lure you into being a professor when you get your Ph.D... Just think of the amazing office sex we could have. We would have the students trying to peek at their hot professors.”  
  
Tony reeled Mark in so he landed on the table between his legs. “Is that right - but now you’ve told me your plan.”  
  
Mark leant down to kiss him again, he just couldn’t stop kissing Tony and he didn’t want that to change anytime soon. _Ever_ in fact. This man was too perfect to be real and he was willing to wait. He was not too sure why but he vowed to not make the man regret it.  

“I cooked food but I kind of want you instead.”

Tony, seeing the look in his eyes, knew exactly what he was hungry for - and it wasn’t food.

~*~   


They hit Tony’s bed and Tony fell backward onto the mattress, watching with hungry eyes as Mark stripped for him. Tony was trying to scramble out of his own clothes but it was not so easy when he was too entranced by his lover. He kept getting distracted from his own task by the sight of his soon-to-be lover’s body as it was quickly bared.   
  
Mark smirked, and it should not be that attractive. “You want some help?”   
  
“More than getting out my clothes.” Tony replied.

Mark gently tugged his slacks off. “Prolonging it makes it sweeter.”   
  
Tony groaned as his erection was almost free. “This is six weeks in the making.”

Mark kissed a path up one leg all the way to the hem of his boxers and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him. He lifted his hips to help Mark get rid of the boxers. This was real. Tony groaned. “Stop teasing. Do something.”

Mark smirked, tossing the boxers to the side and kissing a path once again from his other ankle this time. “I’ll get you there.”

And then when Tony was distracted, he swallowed him whole. Tony’s erection was engulfed in perfect heat. He groaned again as he let the sensations wash over him. It was so much better than he imagined. Tony’s head rolled backward and he gripped the pillow.

Mark pulled off with a lewd pop. “Don’t be quiet, sweetheart. I want to hear you.” 

Tony glared. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mark shook his head. “No, I am going to make love to you.”

Tony didn’t get a chance to debate the words as a sure, confident hand wrapped around his rock hard erection. He heard the snick of the cap but didn’t care. It had been too long and he pushed into the hand. “More.”

Mark smirked at him. “Not until you beg me for it. Remember my promise.”

Tony might have remembered the promise but words were too much for him right now. He just didn’t want to give in, not when it felt this damn good. “Have to do better.”

Mark grinned and leaned down to kiss him, his tongue suggesting what he wanted to do to Tony’s body. Tony was getting closer to begging but he wasn’t there -  _ yet _ .

Mark added a slick finger and Tony whimpered as it felt so good but he didn’t beg. Mark teased him. “What - no words?”

Tony was rocking on the finger, letting it do the work but he shook his head. He didn’t trust himself with words. Mark added another finger, twisting and scissoring, ramping up his anticipation. “More.”

To Mark that was less of a beg and more of a demand but he wanted it too. So he added a third finger wanting to test if he was ready. Tony gasped. “Need you now.”  
  
Mark grabbed the foil, ripping it open and rolling the condom over himself in record time. He positioned himself and looked at his lover as he pushed inside him for the first time. Tony’s eyes didn’t leave his, letting him see the desire and pleasure. 

Mark panted as he slowly bottomed out, waiting for Tony to adjust. He breathed in and out, not wanting this to end before it had even begun.

Tony had a wicked smirk as he squeezed his inner muscles. “Well, are you just going to lie there?”

Mark laughed with him and pulled back, before thrusting forward again. “How... about... that?”

Tony luxuriated in the feeling and started to roll his hips. “Better.”  


Mark just pushed harder and now they were both groaning, trying to reach that high just around the precipice. He kissed his lover, fucking his mouth, as he did his body. 

The dual sensations let Tony fall deeper. He was so close now, he could taste it. He felt his muscles tighten before he climaxed.

Mark felt Tony’s climax as his dick was exquisitely squeezed and with one final thrust, he fell over the edge. Tony fell asleep quickly and Mark didn’t even care about the food. He cleaned Tony up with a damp washcloth from the bathroom and let him rest, the made quick work of tidying himself up, tying the condom off and chucking it in the bin before cleaning himself off as well. He slid back into bed where Tony snuggled against him, trying to steal his body heat.

~*~ 

The next morning Mark woke to feel refreshed. “What the hell am I going to do with myself for ten days?”

Tony chuckled as he heard the exasperation. He was kissing a trail from his stomach, all the way up. “Don’t you need to publish a paper, Dr. Watney? Ten uninterrupted days, you should be able to get pretty far on a new paper.”

Mark shivered. “If you call me Dr. Watney then we won’t leave this bed and you said your boss is a hard-ass.”

“He is,” Tony said, reversing his path and kissing ever lower. He explained. “I have,” kiss, “to go to,” another kiss, “work.”

Mark lay back with his arms behind his head. “This won’t help you get ready.”

Tony’s head was hovering over his weeping erection. “I deserve a reward, and I pick you.”

Mark groaned as he was engulfed in moist, tight heat. He wanted to make this last. Damn - what he wouldn’t give to taking a picture of those killer hazel eyes and lewd grin wrapped around his cock. It was fantasy material for months. He didn’t realise that he’d spoken aloud until Tony pulled off for a second with a lewd pop. “Take the shot, just don’t let it get taken from ya.”

Mark’s head fell back against the pillow. “I won’t last.” His phone was on the sideboard and he grabbed it. His fingers were not coordinated enough to do this smoothly. He could feel the vibrations of Tony laughing whilst he was still sucking. He was getting closer but he said what he felt. 

“Gods, you’re too perfect. Just look at you.”

_ Snap. _ Tony sucked harder, wanting Mark to cum and remember who he needed to come back to. 

Mark whimpered as he fought to hold off on his climax just a little longer. It was too much and he came, Tony’s name on his lips. 

Tony didn’t stop until he’d licked him clean. “Now that was a way to start a day chasing terrorists. Don’t go crazy and we’ll meet somewhere in three weeks like we promised.”

Mark ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Three weeks. I like here, no one knows it and we’re free to be with each other.”

Tony kissed him deeply. “This is my bolthole, not the official residence where I supposedly stay.”

“And you say you’re not a spook.” Mark teased. 

Tony chuckled right back at him. “No, I’d be terrible, I have too many lines I won’t cross.” 

~*~

Mark had  indeed  snuck a special photo of Tony with him into the isolation chamber. He was not going to be stuck for 10 days without any source material for his fantasies.  Oh, and he had unabashedly asked for paper, a non-connected computer terminal and lube.

The time alone had been lonely for sure. Thankfully, his mind was an overactive place and Mark sort of sought refuge inside it. The place they’d used for the test was set up like their HAB on Mars would be.

He looked around. “Well, if I am going to be stuck, I may as well be productive.”

He looked at his research proposals and started to redraft them. The silence was productive for a while but then it started to be oppressive. Mark sucked in a breath and opened up his video camera on his phone. Thankfully, while NASA may be a nosey bunch they left your phone alone, so he started recording messages to the world. He had no idea in a few years that this approach would save his sanity.

“Hey, babe."  

So this is day two of my solitary isolation to see if I will cope with being on my own. Well, I figured out some intriguing things and I also have questions. Like Aquaman? I know this will bug you since they announced the Justice League being made but how can Aquaman control whales? They are mammals for christ’s sakes.”

About an hour later, Mark finished off the first draft of his introduction for his next paper. And he fired back up his phone. “So I have done the draft introduction and am using the time to work on my paper like you suggested. You should get  a full paper before all is said and done. I miss you but I will make you proud.”

Mark still couldn’t believe he’d found someone like Tony - who wasn’t asking him to change his dreams and would instead wait for him. He wasn’t sure how long they would be able to keep their relationship secret but he would enjoy the lack of scrutiny. It was hard enough trying to get to truly know someone without the media and people sticking their nose into other people’s business.

By day five, Mark was looking at the Hab and systems - looking at efficiency issues and trying to improve them. He looked a bit sheepish as he’d wanted a bath, he’d spent the last evening pulling apart his cot and solved the issue. He soaked and relaxed, feeling pretty good with the world. He’d also solved the problem that was bothering him regard stocking supplies for the expedition. The key would be potatoes. He’d let his mind wander but then looked at other problems. The exercise had sucked but at the same time, it let him gain a valuable insight into his character. Did he like loneliness - no, but he could survive it. 

Now he had the fun of his exit interview with the psychiatrist. That was too easy, he’d baffled the guy with chatter about Aquaman. The fact that the guy had already been tenderised by interviewing Commander Lewis, and Vogel, just made it easier. 

He’d gotten out of the centre when he checked his messages and there was one from earlier today from Tony. Mark pressed his voicemail to see what his lover was up to and froze at the message. It was short but definitely not sweet. 

“Kate’s dead and I am a mess.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mess and Clearing up**  

Mark was on the phone. “Come on, pick up. Damn it, Tony, pick up.”

Even as he was saying it, he wanted to be in Washington. He messaged to see how long he had considering the isolation training. He got a quick response, he would be expected to return in five days. Although, it was recommended that he spend time around people. 

Mark wouldn’t be around people per se, just Tony. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay. The phone message, as brief as it was, managed to hurt his heart more than ten days alone. The phone picked up. “Yes.”   


“Tony, Darlin’ it’s me. I’m making my way to Washington. I was just released.” Mark felt the need to explain.

Tony sounded fragile. “You won’t get into trouble? I don’t want you to risk your chances at this.”

Mark hated the way he was so clearly grieving and yet his first concern was for someone else. “No, I won’t but even if I did ... I don’t care. You need me so I will be there.”

Tony confessed. “I can’t wait.”

Mark knew the sad part was Tony probably could manage without him. There were too many times in his lover’s past he was forced to be self-sufficient. “I need to get the tickets sorted. Where will you be?”   


Tony thought about it for a second. “I want to be there to collect you. It will get me out of my apartment.”

~*~  

Mark knew they were meant to be keeping it low key but he took one look at Tony and swept him into a hug. “I’m so so sorry.”

Tony nodded. “We got the bastard - but it doesn’t feel any better.”

Mark knew there were no good words to say here. “You remember the good times, and you keep on doing the good work in her honour.”

Tony smiled even if it hurt. “She would have liked you I think... even if she would have never believed we were together.”

Mark could confess he didn’t know the agent. He’d not been too fond of her from the stories Tony told. Still, it didn’t matter what he felt, he was here for Tony. “I’m a likeable guy.”

Tony smiled at him and kept ahold of his hand. “You’re a loveable guy.”

“Only by this one amazing guy who is going to have to let me do something for him. He is going to hate it, for the record, but it would make me happy.”

Tony was confused. “What?”

Mark squeezed his hand. “He is going to let me look after him.” 

Tony looked shocked by the request. “I will try, I’m not used to people doing things for me.”

Mark was not a violent guy. His years in the Peace Corps were a testament to that but he had the sudden urge to find every person who had ever put that look on his lover’s face and punch each and every one of them in the face. “That is all I ask.”   


Tony was driven home but at every available safe opportunity, Mark was touching him. It wasn’t a sexual touch but rather one of reassurance. Tony found each and every one of them let him relax just a little. Mark didn’t stop there, he opened up the apartment and was guided to his couch. He watched Mark make food and bring it to them. He was going to protest that he wasn’t hungry but Mark nudged him. “You had the plague and you can’t afford to neglect your body.”   
  
Tony nodded and ate a few mouthfuls. “It’s delicious really. I am sorry I’m not good company right now.”   
  
Mark shrugged it off. “You don’t need to be good company. I am right where I want to be.”   
  
He let the TV show a random game and just drift in the background. He just made sure he kept physical contact with Tony, letting him know that he wasn’t alone. It took maybe an hour before Tony softly started to speak about Kate. He told Mark about their first meeting. He told Mark about it all and Tony confessed she wasn’t perfect but she was his sister in all but blood. She’d stayed with him when he was under the blue lights and she was shot right next to him.

Mark kept up the gentle stroking of Tony’s hair noticing that Tony was starting to fall asleep. It was funny that Mark hadn’t said a lot since coming out of the isolation training but it didn’t matter. He knew he was right where he needed to be. Tony didn’t need him to talk, he just needed him there and he would be for as long as he could be.

Tony woke up the next morning on the couch curled around Mark. His day was going to suck. He hated funerals but at least for now he felt like he could face his day. He kissed Mark awake. “You’re incredible, thank you for yesterday.”   


Mark’s eyes fluttered awake with a smile on his face. “You’re welcome, babe, but I love you so no thanks are necessary.”

Tony got up reluctantly. “It’s everything. I will be back soon - I want us to spend every moment we can together.”   


~*~

Tony didn’t understand Ziva’s position on the team. He wasn’t going to question it at work though. He knew a done deal when he saw one. If he questioned it publicly then it would mean he would be just frozen out. He waited until he got to Gibbs’ house. Tony could smell the cowboy steaks cooking. 

“Boss?”

“In here.” Gibbs called. 

Tony knew he was in the kitchen and went to see if he could help. He grinned. “I love cowboy steaks. Where’s Tim?”

“Not here because I want to talk about you.” Gibbs said, straight to the point.

Tony frowned as he set the table. “Okaaaay. What about?”

Gibbs smirked. “The special person that has helped centre you in the last few weeks.”

Tony chuckled ruefully. “You saw through, Marcia, Marcelina, Mary, and Marilyn?”  
  
Those were the names of the fake dates he’d had all month to try and keep his mask at work. Gibbs rolled his eyes. “I noticed that all the names started with Mar ... It led me to a few conclusions.”  
  
Tony sighed hoping his world wasn’t about to implode. “You know I play on both teams, boss.”  
  
Gibbs looked at him pointedly. “You know that I don’t care. I just want to make sure they are treating you right.”  
  
Tony’s heart warmed a little. There were few people who got to see this side of Gibbs. He‘d perfected his own mask of prickly bastard long before he’d met Tony. “Yeah, boss. He is a fucking astronaut. It’s crazy. We met and got talking and he has me thinking of settling down and he is about six months from taking off to Mars for a trip that is going to last well over 18 months. And I don’t care what he said, I know I will wait.” 

Gibbs smiled softly in fond remembrance. “Oh, I know how that works. He will have you down the aisle as soon as you let him.”

Tony froze for a second but then answered honestly, biting his lip. “I would let him, you know.”

Gibbs said nothing more than. “Good... So when do I get to meet him?”

~*~   
  
Tony had ended up in Florida by some good fortune. Best of all, Madam Director could only send Gibbs and Tony due to the security clearance involved. Oh, Tony could admit that he relished the look on the dense duo upon hearing that. He’d messaged Mark, a simple and innocuous message.  _ Hey - in town and wonder if you want to hang. Msg back. _

_ Name a time and place -  _ was the rapid response.

_ You pick but Gibbs is with me. _ _   
_

_ You said I didn’t have to meet the father. :(  _ \- Mark responded

Tony laughed at that causing Gibbs to stare at him in surprise. It wasn’t surprising, Gibbs hadn’t seen Tony smile at all since Kate’s death. “Mark thought he’d skipped the  _ meet the dad _ dinner.”

Gibbs smirked, “Should I clean my gun at the table?”

Tony’s face was a perfect picture of horror at the idea of Gibbs playing up the cliche. “Please don’t, I actually love Mark.”

“In that case, I’m just gonna make sure he loves you too, and that he’s good enough for you.” Gibbs said seeing the truth of the words. “So you’re asking me to play nice?”

Tony laughed again, “No boss, I would never ask you to be something you don’t want to be.” 

“Good,  I wouldn’t even try.” 

Tony had a nervous hour wondering if Gibbs would be true to character or not. He wasn’t joking with Gibbs, he loved Mark and hoped Gibbs wouldn’t scare him away. 

The dinner was at a nice Italian place. Mark showed no shame of his relationship, hugging and kissing Tony’s cheek. “Hey, Darlin.” 

Tony introduced the pair to each other. Thankfully, they found a neutral topic of talking about all the places they’d travelled. Mark found it hilarious when Gibbs explained why, as long as Captain Anderson was aboard the US Carrier, it was in Tony’s best interest to stay away.

Mark laughed. “Oh babe, you better stay out of trouble whilst I’m on Mars.”

Tony smirked. “I will do my best.”

Gibbs asked. “When is take off?”

Mark replied. “In a month I report for pre-flight checks.”

Gibbs nodded. “So the countdown begins.” 


	5. Undercover Marriages

**Chapter 5: Undercover Marriages**

Tony had always had a love affair with Paris, it truly was one of his favourite cities in the world. Today though, he hated it. He was playing the part of a dangerous assassin, married to a beautiful, deadly assassin. Note for Ziva, this was not much of a role to play. 

Ziva was smarmy and smug, assuming that the world would fall at her feet because of how she looked. Tony couldn’t be bothered to tell her that there was more to life than looks, and they could be both a blessing and a curse.

Tony hated the fact this operation was live 24 hours with only a brief respite that Gibbs was able to give him. It was probably because he could see Tony was going to snap. 

“You okay?”   
  
Tony huffed. “Not even close, boss. She keeps sexually harassing me and I am going to snap.”

Gibbs cocked his head to the side. “You usually handle this sort of thing pretty easily. Why is this one bothering you so much? Is it Mark?”   
  
Tony sighed. “A little. No, a lot. It’s not just that though, I am trying to be a good SFA and bring her into the team but she is doing all she can to separate and alienate me from everyone else.”

Gibbs frowned, having not considered that angle. “You think it’s a ploy? Explain it to me.”

Tony wasn’t sure if Gibbs wanted to hear what he had to say but given the opening, he couldn’t not take it. Tony could tell that Gibbs was thinking about what he said.   
  
Tony shrugged. “Think about how the dynamics of the team stand right now. Think about how she interacts with everyone on an individual basis. Once you’ve done that, then come and talk to me. Also, I think Eli David is a stone-cold killer and would happily sacrifice one child  to get the foot of another in the door of an American Federal agency.”   
  
Gibbs looked at Ziva across the room, his expression speculative. “I’ll look into it.”

Gibbs took his turn to put an idea into DiNozzo’s head. “You know it  _ is _ legal to marry your man?”   
  
Tony’s head whipped around. “Bit difficult. You’ve seen the publicity, the world loves Mark as much as I do.”   
  
Gibbs shrugged. “What? So it’s hard to do, so it’s not worth doing?” The marine peaking into his voice.

Tony chuckled. “Well, I need to get divorced from little Miss Mossad first.”

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. “Atta boy.”

~*~

Ziva actually tried to come on to him. “You know you want to, Tony, and we’re in Paris.”

Tony put some space between them, not wanting to give her any opportunity to exploit. “Sorry sweetcheeks but obviously you don’t know Gibbs’ rule number 12.”

She looked quizzically at him. “And what is this rule?”

Tony sighed. “Well, Gibbs has a rule banning you from dating a coworker.”

“That is a silly rule.”

Tony shook his head. “Maybe, maybe not. Sill if you want to stay on his team it is a rule you have to follow.”

“He doesn’t need to know. We could just release this tension between us and get on with our jobs.” Was the attempted sultry offer. 

Tony couldn’t think of anything less tempting. “Sorry, Ziva. There are some rules I won’t break.”

Tony knew this might be a bad plan. You didn’t need to be a profiler to know that she was going to handle rejection badly. It didn’t matter though, Mark was his significant other and as the operation was done and dusted - he wouldn’t pretend otherwise.

It did not improve. In fact, Ziva seemed to take his rejection personally. Tony was going slowly nuts at work. They’d seen the maneuvers at work and he and Gibbs had discussed them. Gibbs called him back. “Tony.”

Tony turned around. “Gibbs, not now. Her stupidity got me shot. I just want to go home and forget this case ever happened. On the upside, my frat brother, Mark, has snuck a weekend away and I want us to enjoy our time.”   
  
Gibbs smirked, knowing that Mark was a little bit more than just a frat brother to Tony but wouldn’t reveal his secret until Tony was ready. “Go. I’d go to a bolthole if I were you.”   
  
Tony snorted because Gibbs’ house and Tony’s apartment were not their only residences. They both had their boltholes. “Gotcha, boss. See you Monday.”

~*~

Tony may have been tired but he was happy to collect Mark from the airport. He had to laugh at the way his boyfriend was going low key trying to avoid attention, baseball cap and all. Mark grinned seeing Tony and all the tiredness dropped from his face. 

They kept it circumspect in the airport as neither could afford the scrutiny. That didn’t mean they weren’t tantalisingly close to each other. Tony itched to touch Mark, in the back of his mind Tony was aware that this would be the last weekend they would be face to face for potentially two years.

And when they entered the apartment, Tony was slammed up against the wall. He found his lips bending to reach Mark. There was a hint of desperation but something more to it. Tony never wanted to let the feeling go. 

Love was an emotion that you never wanted to let go. The bed was so close that Tony pushed his lover onto it. The clothes between them were in the way. He grunted as he pulled the belt out of his trousers. Mark understood and started to strip his own clothes. It wasn’t smooth, or like in the movies, but it was them. 

They giggled and kissed as they lost their clothes. Tony kissed a path from Mark’s nipple all the way to his belly button, dipping in. Giving a small taste of what he wanted to do to Mark. Mark gasped. “Get your pants off  _ now _ .”   
  
Tony reluctantly let go but he kept his eyes on Mark, letting Mark see everything. It was crazy as this was hotter than full on sex he’d had with many others. “You’re just too hot.”   
  
Mark watched, eyes lidded, “Well, get over here and prove it.”

Tony had a wicked grin. “Yes, Dr.”   
  
Mark groaned as Tony leant over him once more, just perfectly so that their cocks aligned. A small nudge of his hips and he had delicious friction. “That’s it, that’s perfect.”   
  
Tony kept thrusting against him. “It is but let’s kick it up a gear.”

Tony slipped lower and lower, kissing a path back down his chest. He hovered over Mark’s erection. He kept Mark’s gaze as he started to lick lower and swallowed him whole. Tony had a wicked grin as he kept licking up and down. He reveled in each groan and whimper he pulled from Mark. He never wanted them to stop. 

Mark wanted to thrust into his mouth but Tony pinned his hips wanting to control the pace and let Mark revel in the pleasure. Mark started to babble. “More,” gasp. “Need you in me.”   


Well, Tony always aimed to follow good commands. His hand reached for the side table where his lube was. He pulled off Mark’s dick just long enough to slick up his fingers. 

Mark nearly arched off the bed at the dual sensation of Tony’s mouth tight around his erection and his questing finger seeking entrance. He didn’t know whether to thrust forward or backward. It was glorious but he didn’t want it to be over before it began. “Want you in me now, want to cum with you in me.”  
  
Tony let go of his weeping erection with a pout but he lined himself up to slowly penetrate his lover. He wanted Mark to remember this, he had to make it good enough that it would last a trip to Mars. _No pressure._

Tony waited until Mark squeezed him to say he was ready. He couldn’t resist an involuntarily thrust. “Do you want this to last?”   
  
Mark grinned even as he thrust back into Tony. “As long as you do, baby.”   
  
Tony was lost to lust and love. The found a rhythm that kept them deliciously on the edge, an unspoken agreement to make this moment last as long as possible. Fast and then oh so slow barely thrusts, more intimately joined as they traded filthy kisses. 

They couldn’t hold out forever and Mark whispered. “So close.”   
  
Tony broke their kiss and buried his face in Mark’s neck. “So cum.”   
  
He thrust one final time and fell over the edge to one of his strongest orgasms, Mark following him over the edge.    
  
Tony felt deliciously sated but managed to stay awake long enough to wipe them clean. They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. It was like even in their sleep they didn’t want to be parted. 

~*~

Waking the next morning, Tony had an epiphany.  _ D _ _ amn Gibbs _ , he was right. He did want to marry Mark, as something tangible. It was crazy as Mark was going to Mars and they needed to stay under the radar. And yet, as he looked at Mark sleeping, he couldn’t shake the idea that something was going to happen.

“I’m too pretty to keep staring at.” Mark grumbled. 

Tony snickered, pulling him closer and kissing him. “Do you want me to do something else?” Tony asked, voice low, leaving no doubt of what he wanted. 

Mark rolled over. “I won’t stop you.”   
  
Tony chuckled as he flipped over agilely so that he was straddling Mark. “I love you stupid and I wanna do something rash.”

Mark guessed it was more than helping him with his morning wood. “What do you want to do, Darlin?”   
  
Tony spoke softly. “Marry me, for us. Screw the world, they can have Mark Watney the daring astronaut. I just want Mark to know he has a husband waiting for him when he comes back from Mars.”   
  
Mark sucked in a breath seeing the raw vulnerability in Tony’s face. He leaned forward to kiss that look of his lover’s face, wait, no -  _ fiance. _ ”

“Yes, I will. But how can we get married this weekend?”   
  
Tony smirked. “I have favours for days to burn and would happily use them to get this done for us.”   
  
Mark grinned, infectiously. “Let’s do it. Who will be the witnesses?”    
  
Tony knew the answer. “Gibbs and someone you want.” 

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know anyone in the area. What about Steve?”   
  
Tony loved the fact that Mark knew him well enough to know who his closest friend was - rather than referring to him as a frat brother. “I’ll give him a call. He’ll be there as soon as I mention the words; me and marriage.”   
  
Mark ran his hands over his fiance, letting hands run over the smooth curve of Tony’s ass. “Does that mean I have a small opportunity to make love to my fiance?”   
  
Tony’s incandescent grin would have allayed any fears of Mark’s. In truth, there were none. It was crazy and he knew it. On Monday, he was setting off for Mars. The whole world knew this and streamed the videos on youtube and read his tweets. It still rankled Chris Beck that he was the most popular. Mark didn’t care about that right now because right now he had a crazy, gorgeous creature asking to marry him even knowing all this - and he wasn’t a stupid man - of course, he was going to say yes. 

~*~   
  
Tony phoned Gibbs having taken a shower, with Mark, so yes, it may have taken a little longer. “So can you get to the courthouse for me?”   
  
He could hear Gibbs put the sandpaper. “Did you listen to me?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah Gibbs, I did. So you going to be my best man/witness?”   
  
“There’s no way you are doing this without me.”   


And not too much later, a call to a judge, a clerk who adored him and they had their form to get married. Gibbs was waiting for them and so was Steve, both wearing good suits. Steve hugged him and shook hands with Mark. “So you’re the mystery man?

Mark smirked, knowing full well with all the publicity going on that there was no way Steve didn’t know him. Both Tony and Mark had gone incognito to the courthouse, not wanting to get caught by any lucky snappers. “That’s me.”

“Looking after Tony is a full-time job.”   
  
Mark didn’t grimace, he told himself that they were going into this eyes wide open. “I am relying on you to keep him in one piece ‘til I get back.” That was as oblique a reference as he was willing to make in public. Mark wasn’t ashamed of Tony, and likewise Tony wasn’t ashamed of Mark. They just knew with his public persona and Tony’s undercover work it would be naive of them to make this public. 

~*~

The judge pronounced them, “I now pronounce you husband and husband.”   
  
Gibbs and Steve snorted as they indulged in the traditional kiss, they may have just been a fraction too quick. Tony and Mark showing how suited they were too each other, managed to simultaneously maintain their lip lock and flip the bird to their witnesses. 

Their reception was a typical masculine event - drinks at the bar. It was also in keeping with their low-key affair. For Mark and Tony, it was perfect. They were together and shared their day with two people who cared but would keep their secrets. 

A stray thought crossed Mark's mind after his third pint. “Fuck, I have to tell Annie Montrose.”  
  
Tony had heard stories and he snorted. “Oh damn, if she was a redhead you’d try and date her, boss.”  

Gibbs smirked. “Then don’t delay. Get out of here, Tony I don’t want to see you til Monday.”


	6. The long gulf and siestas

**Chapter 6: The long gulf and siestas**

Annie Montrose was a cool, calm professional - a woman at the top of her profession. She had to be to hold the title of Head of Media Relations.  She could honestly say that she never planned for  _ this _ . It was not  what  you  expect to hear over a secure FaceTime,  even from Mark .  She tested the words on her tongue.  “You’re on your honeymoon?”   
  
Mark nodded,  he certainly looked happy enough to be a man on his honeymoon . “That’s right. This is Tony and he married me; even knowing about Mars.”   
  
Annie had no doubt he had. The man was gorgeous but there was something else she could see that made him even more so, the look of love in his eyes. For a second, she was jealous, she had two two ex-husbands she was paying alimony to; that said she’d failed in that part of her life.

“Well, you’re batting above your average,  Watney . Now explain to me why this joyous event. And truly, congratulations won’t become a fucking headache for me.”

Mark smirked. “Tony is a Federal Agent and because of that, we have been as careful as we can. He works undercover, Annie. I thought we should tell you, at least.”   
  
She pinched her nose in frustration. She was imposing on an iPhone screen which Tony could appreciate. She pointed at Mark, “You did the right thing.” Next, her attention turned to Tony, “You, pretty agent, I want you to make sure he arrives on time.”   
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”

And Tony did send Mark off for his trip with a sad heart but Tony knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted more than anything to go with him to ground control but knew that in doing so, it would be a little hard to stay incognito if he did. 

Mark kept kissing him, Tony pulled him away reluctantly. “Go, Spaceman, and make sure you get this exploring out of your system.”   
  
Mark kissed him soundly and it was unlike anything Tony had ever known. It was a man doing his best to commit something to memory by engaging every one of his senses. Tony groaned. “Go - before I have Annie Montrose hunting me.”   
  
Mark pecked his lips one more time. “I’ll be back. And in the meantime, we will have a hook up on the Hermes.”

Tony tried to make a weak joke. “Kinky.”   


“See you soon.”

Mark would later wonder, on reflection, whether he would have taken that statement back on the grounds that he’d tempted the gods. 

~*~

A month later, and Tony felt like life was seriously fucking unfair. His husband was still on his way to Mars. Gibbs had gone and abandoned him. The worst of it, Tony couldn’t even blame the guy. It was not like he’d deliberately cast Tony off like his biological father. Gibbs, the second B is for Bastard, had shown he wasn’t as invulnerable as he liked to think. It turns out a bomb could scramble Gibbs’ brain just as much as it could anyone else. 

He’d been in a coma and woken disorientated and confused. “Where’s Shannon?”  
  
Tony’s heart sank. He knew this was going to get way worse before it got better. If what he suspected was true then the man deserved his privacy. “Everyone out.”  
  
“What?” Abby said, eyes wide in shock, not believing the order she had just heard.  
  
“No!” Ziva managed to smirk.  
  
“You can’t make me!” was _McWhiner’s_ reply to finish off the tantrum trio’s chorus of replies. 

Tony did not have time to pander to their ego’s. He growled once more, letting the real him peek out. “OUT NOW! 

Gibbs’ blue eyes showed nothing but confusion,  as the young man ordered the people from his room. He didn’t recognise any of them but he could tell they were all worried about him. He asked the young man who seemed to know something. “What’s going on?”   
  
Tony put on a brave face. “You’ve been in an explosion and a coma for a few days, boss.”   
  
“You’re no marine with that hair.” Gibbs observed.

Tony shook his head. “No, I am no marine. What I am is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, your SFA for the Major Case Response Team for NCIS.”   
  
“I’m a Fed?” He said, disbelieving. “Where’s Shannon and Kelly?”   
  
Tony winced as this was perhaps his least favourite thing he’d even done. “I need to call a doctor in but first let me show you your appearance.”   
  
Gibbs was a smart man and knew what  his reflection  meant,  it was a gentle way to break it to him . “How long?  How much memory is missing? ”    
  
Tony sighed. “My guess ten years. You had an injury in Iraq you told me about, scrambled your head then. You’ve just reset to that time by the sounds of things.”   
  
“Where are my girls?” He asked again, and Tony would happily go another decade without hearing him sound that vulnerable again. 

Tony spoke softly. “I’m so sorry to say they’re gone. You told me that someone took them out when you were in Iraq.”

At that pronouncement, Gibbs turned his head towards the window and Tony let him have his grief. The man deserved that. 

Tony then left the room, knowing the nurse and doctors needed to check him out. Once outside the doorway, he was beset by angry people demanding answers. “How dare you kick us out of the room!”   
  
“Who do you think you are?” Ziva added with a sneer. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You may not understand this but right now my worry is all for Gibbs. I just had to deliver the worst possible news to a man who has already lived through it once. Sorry I don’t have time to soothe your bruised egos.”   
  
He stepped away then to more outraged hisses  but he was way past caring . 

~*~ 

It got worse from there. Gibbs left him, running away to Mexico to hide with his old mentor and he’d got the overwhelmingly ringing endorsement of. “You’ll do.” 

Tony was ready to hang his two teammates out of the window and accept the trouble. No, better yet, if he could find a rocket he could launch them into space. That was a nice thought although he didn’t want them anywhere near Mark and whilst space was vast, it would be too close for his comfort. 

Today was a long line of the same. Work had been a wash, rinse, repeat cycle, Ziva was insubordinate, Tim being a sheep, Abby being clueless and even Ducky, who he’d hoped he could commiserate with was still angry that he hadn’t known about Shannon and Kelly. The team was struggling with the fact that he had known and hadn’t told any of them. Tony didn’t get why they would think it was his secret to share but they were holding a grudge. 

It might have sucked, the loss of his friends at work, but there had been an upside to it. The time was allowing him to work through the course material for his studies. He was looking at testing out on several of the modules if he could get the time. The one good thing at NCIS is that they allowed for time off for furthering your education. 

Tonight though, no one could put a dent his mood. It would be the first time that Mark would have his Sat time. Tony might be worried about meeting the Ares crew but Mark had spoken so warmly about all of them that he didn’t think it would be too harrowing.

He was at home and he’d finally managed to finagle his TV to accept the camera. He was sitting on his sofa, eating a bowl of pasta when the connection request came up. It was accepted immediately and Tony grinned seeing Mark’s smiling face. “Hey, babe! You having fun?”

Mark licked his lips. “You’re eating your home cooked pasta?”   
  
Tony nodded with a smirk. “That’s right. How’s your food?”

“Not even half as tasty.” Mark pouted. “So Annie sent your messages through in a special way. How did you get her on side? We need to know.”   


Tony chuckled as that seemed to be a question that all the crew wanted to know the answer to, including Commander Lewis. After his terrible week, he decided to play with the group.  “What have you done to upset Annie?”   
  
“She lets you call her Annie?” The Doctor of the crew asked, at least Tony was making an assumption that was the doctor with the stethoscope kind of hovering around his neck.  
  
Tony snickered. “Yep, we bonded over Mark and how she wished I could help her.”  
  
Mark was starting to get worried. “What did you say?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I said that I love you the way you are, so no, I wouldn’t try and change you.” 

“That’s my husband.” Mark said with a massive grin. “So Tony, this is Herr Vogel, Commander Lewis, Dr. Beck, Commander Lewis, Major Martinez, and Ms. Johanssen.” 

Tony smirked. “Pleasure to meet you all. Our window is closing, I will let you know how operation de-douchebag goes. I love you to Mars and Back.”

Mark had a fond grin on his face. “And that is why you are the most amazing husband ever. Isn’t he?”

Johanssen appeared to study him. “He is way too pretty and good for the likes of you, Watney.”

Tony smirked. “Nah, we fit just right. Look after him please, and bring him home to me.”

The female commander nodded to him. “We will, Agent. He is dear to us even if it doesn’t look like it.”   
  
Tony grinned. “Signing off Hermes. Swift and safe journey.”

~*~   
  
Tony managed just under a month of the cycle before he went to Jenny to complain. She listened about as well as Gibbs did, which was to say not at all. “So I can’t write them up?”   
  
Jenny looked at him as if she was disappointed in him. “You want to write them up for grieving?”   
  
Tony took a deep breath and managed to resist the urge to say something unprofessional. “No, I want to write them up for not doing their job, Madam Director.”   
  
“I’ve told you to call me Jenny when we’re alone, Tony.” Tony had no idea why but all he had running through in his head was  _ said the spider to the fly.  _

She thought about something and Tony knew it would be a placating measure. “Look - give them until I process the paperwork for Gibbs’ retirement - that’s three more weeks.”  
  
In Tony’s head, all he could think was that was when Mark was going to touch down roughly on Mars. “Fine - but Ma’am, if you don’t file the paperwork then, it won’t just be Gibbs’ exit paperwork you will be filling.”  
  
She looked startled at that. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
Tony snorted. “Oh, but I do, Madam Director. I have walked away from police departments for much less.” Tony would draw his line in the sand. There was only so much that he would accept. 

“Well, while I have your attention I do have to talk to you about an operation I would like you to be part of.”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you said that you couldn’t afford for the MCRT to lose two leaders.”

“Oh, this will be a side mission of great importance. Have you heard of Rene Benoit?” She asked him eagerly.  And of course, the answer was yes, he had.

“The Frog? Sure.”   
  
“Well, I want you to get close to him using his daughter who is working as a doctor here in Washington.”   
  
Tony stood up, buttoning his suit jacket as he rose. “I thank you for your time, director. I won’t be able to accept as I would be unable to explain it to my partner.”   
  
“Gibbs is gone, DiNozzo.”

Tony smiled. “I mean romantic partner, ma’am, it is new and I haven’t shared it with the team but I know it is special.”   
  
She pursed her lips like that was the last thing she wanted to hear. “I’m pleased for you, Tony. If you reconsider then please let me know.”

 Tony stood up. “I thank you for the consideration, Madam Director.”  
  
He didn’t and he had no intention of going anywhere near that storm brewing. He would reach out to Fornell because there was no way a man of Benoit’s influence wasn’t already under surveillance. He had no intention of stepping on another agency’s shoes and getting into a pissing contest. He could ill-afford the time what with his recalcitrant team members, absent-minded boss (Shephard) and schoolwork. 

~*~ 

Jenny phoned him. “We have a problem.”   
  
Tony bit back a sigh; he’d already left the office. “No, Ma’am - because you won’t let me discipline the team. I left the office at two this morning to make sure the case was ready for JAG to prosecute.”

“It’s that bad?” Jenny asked surprised, as the solve rate hadn’t dipped she’d assumed some of it was griping on DiNozzo’s part. 

“It’s worse. Now Madam Director, you said there was a problem?”   
  
She sighed. “Yes, Ziva took command of a prisoner last night for a transfer, as a personal favour. Only now the prisoner is dead and she is in the wind.”   
  
“The Feebs put out a warrant?”

“Yes. I need you to reach out to your contacts. Has she contacted you?”

Tony ran his hands through his hair. “No, and she’s more likely to go to Gibbs than me.”   
  
_ And he was right.  _


	7. Pulling the Rug out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst be ahead, all be warned. If you are familiar with the Martian ... we're now at the start of the movie.

**Chapter Seven: Pulling the rug out**

 

Tony’s stuff was in a box. “Okay, so you’re back, boss?” 

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah, now where’s Todd?”   
  
Tony frowned. “You mean Ziva right, boss?”   
  
“Yes, I mean David. I am not stupid, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled at him and Tony wanted to hit a wall with frustration. This wasn’t Gibbs, not really, there were still massive gaps in his memory. He was treating Tony like an inept coworker and that was killing him more than any of the shit the trio had pulled. The worst part was that Gibbs’ attitude was all the green light needed for McGee and Ziva to be even worse, and they were coming perilously close to ignoring his orders.    
  
He kept telling himself that it was day six for Mark’s mission, and Mark was safe on Mars and that when he got home he would be able to see his husband’s face. 

“So who has got you so excited?” Ziva sneered. There was something different about Tony today. He seemed happier which meant he was keeping secrets. Secrets were bad news for her as that meant she had incomplete information and that would make it harder to manipulate him if necessary. 

Tony normally would engage Ziva to annoy her as it amused him greatly. Not today though, his mind was currently focussing on the more pleasant things in life - like his husband.  “I was doing my paperwork to get it done on time. You should try it sometime.” He finished with a sweet smile that did not reach his eyes.   
  
McGee looked up in shock. Tony very rarely bit back in that way and even less since Gibbs’ return.  It was noticeable that Ziva had no retort.  Tim felt like he should try to defend Ziva. “There is no need to be like that, Tony.”   
  
Tony wondered how someone who had gone through FLETC and been on the MCRT for so long could still be so alive with his trusting nature. Tony wasn’t willing to let this go, not anymore. “Oh, there is.  You need to know that as SFA, I have every right to remind you when you are not doing your damn job. And I am still the SFA, McGee.”

Any other comments stopped when Tony saw Annie Montrose entering the bullpen. He paled on sight because she was too busy as a front-woman for NASA, to be here for just any old reason. Tony stood and excused himself from any further conversations with McGee or Ziva. “I need to take this conversation.”

McGee had a retort on his lips about how Tony should stop flirting with all the hot women. It died on his tongue when he saw Tony’s reaction to the woman - he looked shaken.   He couldn’t think of many things that scared Tony, he’d survived the plague for christ’s sake. Where was Gibbs?

~*~

Tony could handle this, at least that was what he kept trying to convince himself. He wasn’t going to let anyone see him react to whatever news she had. As far as Tony was concerned, it was private, personal business so he took Annie into the meeting room.  

Tony didn’t bother to make this difficult, “Don’t say it.” Once she said the words, his world would implode. You would think with the amount of times he’d delivered the news to others it would be easier but that was a big fat lie that Hollywood told.    
  
Annie looked compassionate as she relayed events, “They had to scrub, a solar storm hit faster and nastier than anyone could predict.  As they aborted, Mark was hit with debris.  His monitor flatlined.  For what it’s worth, it was quick.”

Tony missed the chair as he collapsed onto the floor.  This was all his worst fears at once come to life. Mark died alone on that godforsaken rock.  His chest felt tight and he couldn’t breathe.   “When?”  He wheezed out because this changed everything.   
  
“We found out an hour ago.” She confirmed.   
  
Tony sighed because he was well aware of how NASA worked. It was a public domain company and if they wanted to have Congress keep funding them then they had to be transparent. “How long until it is announced and my name is dragged into the press?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Annie asked him in confusion. She hadn’t expected that question especially with the weight of his grief still settling on his shoulders.

Tony chuckled but it was hollow and devoid of any humour. “You will feed me to the press with the story of our secret romance. You will have to in order to deflect from the failure of the mission and play up the heartache angle.”   
  
Annie sighed because this sucked and he was right.  It wasn’t personal but this failure could see the end of the Mars missions. DiNozzo was right, the initial spin cycles would all focus on the tragedy of the moment but once the dust settled it would be a thousand times worse. There would be those crunching numbers and be looking at cost-benefit.

“I have twenty hours before I have to give a press release.” Was his answer, and confirmed what he’d expected anyway.   
  
Tony still was on the floor with his arms hugging his legs. He didn't feel much like moving right now -  _ there was a small silver lining _ . “I see, well, small tiny bright side - my bitch of a director can’t force me to go undercover now.  Christ, I will never be able to go undercover again.”   


Annie was not the total bitch she portrayed, she also had a rule about not wasting talent. “What are your degrees in?”   
  
Tony looked startled and the odd question, considering all of his feelings, threw him and he answered with honesty.  “Phys Ed from Ohio State, a Masters in psychology from George Mason and I am working on my Ph.D. in communication from Georgetown.”

Annie saw potential there that he had probably never considered. He had the looks, the brains and more importantly, the charm to be successful as a media relation expert. “You ever think about Media Relations?”   
  
Tony had experienced job offers before but never under such trying circumstances.  Grief was all he could feel and he was numb to anything else but even so, he wasn’t naive.  “I’ll let you know.  When will you want me at NASA?”   
  
She said simply, “And it is that insight that makes me want to hire you.”   
  
Tony sighed, he still hadn’t got off the floor. “You will want to control the media and them having access to me stops that.” 

He figured his husband was dead so it was allowed. He was going to count to five and let himself wallow before he was ready to face his day again.     
  
Annie knew this might be the last thing Tony wanted or needed to hear but she said it anyway. “NASA may not be your favourite place right now but the centre is secure and no press are allowed in living quarters.” 

Of course, the downside of being at NASA would be the constant reminders of the fact his husband was now dead.   
  
Tony nodded and said nothing else. It would do no good. “I will settle my affairs and phone you.”   
  
She handed her card over, making sure she had eye contact so he could see how serious she was. “I am on the line whenever you need me.  It’s not the best circumstances but we look after our own, Tony.”   


He nodded to say he understood but he wasn’t ready to speak too much yet. It was all he could do to stop from screaming. She wished she could say something more to soothe Tony as she liked the guy, truly, but anything she could have said would sound hollow. 

She left having said her piece and she hoped there was someone here who knew about Mark.  His boss was standing outside the door, took one look at Tony and started glaring at her.    
  
“What did you do to him?” He demanded to know.

Annie didn’t hold back on what she had to say. Tony needed someone in his corner.  “I just delivered the worst possible news I could. Look after him.”   
  
“Don’t tell me how to watch a man’s six,” was the gruff reply. He knew that look all too well, someone Tony loved was dead - but who?

~*~

Annie chose not to say anything to anyone else and left the building as quickly as she arrived. She had a press conference to organise after all.  When she reached her car, which she knew was bug-free, she phoned Teddy Sanders, the Director of the Agency.  “It’s done.”   
  
“What did you do?” The man asked knowing that her tone was a little too pleased considering the shitstorm she was about to help him weather.   
  
Annie rolled her eyes at his tone. She replied with a simple. “I offered him a job as my Deputy.”   
  
“Why?” Teddy asked as that was definitely not the response he’d been expecting. It was rare for her to take to anyone that quickly. If she had found a deputy, he couldn’t deny that he would be relieved.

Annie snorted, “The guy is gorgeous, great to put in front of the cameras.  He hides his intelligence and is, according to Mark, the best undercover operative ever.  Oh, and his education isn’t lacking either. Teddy, he’d have Congress eating out of the palm of his hands.”

“His husband is dead because of the agency and you think he will accept a job?” Teddy didn’t bother to hide his incredulity.

Annie snorted. “Well, that will depend on how well the agency he works for handles the news he is the widower of an astronaut.”

She was banking on the fact that the agency worked so closely with the military that the answer would be - not very. Plus, when you factor in that with the decidedly cool relationships she’d noticed between Tony and the others - well, it wasn’t going to take that much of a push.

~*~

Back inside NCIS, Tony had no idea about people’s plans for him.  He was a man adrift and for once, all his masks were down.  This was him and he hurt, badly.  He didn’t know what to say, or how to act. This was all too much.  It was scary in a way Tony hadn’t felt since his Dad had left him alone in a hotel room as a kid. The difference being his Dad had come back - Mark, however, wouldn’t be coming back.

Tony heard Gibbs storm into the room and he saw the man freeze for a second. It must be the sight of Tony crumpled on the floor.  He could hear the Musketeers outside, trying to get in, no doubt seeing if they could use this against him.  _ Idiots.  _ Gibbs had locked the door so they should have caught a clue.

Tony didn’t need the hyenas, he needed a friend. Gibbs spoke as softly as he could manage. “Let it hurt, grieve and I will be here for you.”   
  
Tony chuckled weakly because damn, it must be bad. Gibbs was being nice to him and it was the first time since he’d come back from his siesta in Mexico.  “Mark’s dead.”   
  
Gibbs had to think, long and hard, because the name meant something. His memories were not as they should be but then there was an onslaught of memories that hit him all at once - triggered by the one name. Christ he’d got it so wrong, why had he listened to gossip about Tony and not trusted his own instincts.  He didn’t care about how it looked to anyone else, he slid down next to Tony and hugged him. Gibbs broke one of his infamous rules. “I’m so sorry Tony, I never wanted you to know how it feels.”   
  
Tony let the tears fall but he didn’t acknowledge them.  “The press is going to have my name by the end of the day as they sensationalise the story. It won’t matter that he was a human being with a family.  All they will care about is the story ... Gibbs, it will take away my work, not that they will think about that.” Tony finished bitterly, as right now, work was the only thing he had.   
  
Gibbs just gave him a one-armed hug. He didn’t offer any empty words of a platitude as he knew they were just that. “We will go talk to Jenny and then I am taking you home.”   
  
Tony sighed as, right now, staying on the floor and ignoring the world sounded good. He knew he couldn’t, though a man could dream. He offered a wry look on what he didn’t think of as too great a silver lining. “On the bright side, I don’t have to seduce Benoit’s daughter anymore.”   
  
“You what?” Gibbs nearly shouted but remembered the timing. He was a bastard but he wasn’t cruel.    
  
Tony didn’t see the issue so he explained about what the Director had asked of him when Gibbs had been on his siesta.  It didn’t sit right with Mark away on Mars. Plus, he’d been putting her off since then but with Gibbs’ return and behaviour she’d started asking him again.    
  
Gibbs rubbed his face. “Oh, we’re all going to have a “clear the air” meeting all right.”   


It was at that point that McGee and David fell through the door they’d been listening at so closely.  They got up without an ounce of shame. Gibbs was the one to bark first, “What do you think you are doing?”   
  
“We wanted to know if Tony was okay,” McGee tried. He also spoke up. “Also, there is a breaking news segment starting, from NASA. We thought you’d want to know.”

Tony didn’t care anymore, he decided venting was cathartic.  He may be lost right now but he could tell his time at NCIS was at an end so there was no point in holding back.  “No, you just hoped I was in trouble. Well news flash, dumbasses, I am not as stupid or as promiscuous as you were led to believe. Plus spoilers - one the of the astronauts died.”   
  
Ziva and Tim stood there with gaping mouths, outrage clear on their faces.  Gibbs found himself smiling.  He was ready to have Tony’s back like he should have all along.  He got it wrong but he would now make it right.  He’d been ready to jump in but in this case, he didn’t need to.  

“Gibbs - aren’t you going to say something to DiNozzo?” David demanded.

Gibbs smirked. “It’s about time, you go and write your damn reports.  Tony and I need to talk to Jenny.”   
  
~*~

The conversation was not going the way Gibbs, nor Tony had expected. It seemed the news of Tony’s marriage was one of anger, there was not an ounce of sympathy or compassion on Shepard’s face.  “You are married and you didn’t inform the agency?”   
  
Tony shook his head, not liking her tone but managing to stay respectful. Barely. “That is incorrect, Madam Director.”

She pursed her lips, “So who knew?”   
  
“Well, I did,” Gibbs had to say. “I did stand up for him at his wedding, after all.”

Jenny sneered, her face twisting in a way that wasn’t attractive at all. “Your name is about to be splashed all over the media and you will be expected to be the grieving spouse.”

Tony looked at her sharply, “That is exactly what I am. I don’t appreciate your tone, Madam Director. Mark is dead and I am devastated. We’re informing you as a courtesy.”   
  
“You will be ruined for undercover work.” She said it in such a way that let Tony know that was all she valued of his skill. She ignored his investigative skills or his experience - it was just about how well he could act.

Tony snorted knowing the angle she was most pissed about, her precious unsanctioned op.  “You know what? I am sorry if I cannot help you with your vendetta with Benoit but I have other priorities.”   
  
“Like what?” She asked, uncaringly.   
  
Tony growled, wondering how anyone could be so clueless. “My husband is dead, Madame Director.”

She rolled her eyes as that was not her concern, “You are fired, you will be no use to the agency.”   
  
Tony snorted in disgust, “Actually, I will save you the trouble. I quit, as NASA offered me a job.  I was dead set on hating their guts but they do show loyalty to their own at least.”

Gibbs had never been so proud of Tony. He wasn’t perfect but he didn’t want any part of this crazy.  “You know what, Tony? I think I’m going to talk to Davenport and then retire.  I am done with this crazy.”

Jenny was seeing her whole world crumble beneath her feet.  She wouldn’t survive the fallout with her job.  She knew that much. “Agent Gibbs, get back here!”   
  
Jethro snorted. “Sorry, we are both off to write our resignation letters. Don’t worry, we will give them directly to Secretary Davenport.”

Jenny watched as her chance of revenge disappeared. She didn’t know what to do, how else was she going to get close enough to kill Benoit before her disease overtook her. 

Gibbs put his arm around Tony. “Forget her, you need to do what is right for you.”

Tony didn’t think he’d be able to smile considering how numb he felt. He has wished so much for Gibbs to remember him and it had taken Mark dying for that to happen. It just goes to show he should be careful what he wished for. 

“What are you going to do?” Tony asked Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked, “I’ll teach firearms over at the Feebs, they need all the damn help they can get. What about you? You don’t do well without work and right now, you will need the distraction.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I think I am going to take Annie Montrose up on her offer to be her deputy.”


	8. Shock and Awe

**Chapter 8: Shock and Awe.**  

Tony had never sought out cameras and attention, no matter what some of his former colleagues may believe. The cameras would have been detrimental to his health considering a number of times he went undercover.

It had been a whirlwind of activity since he’d phoned the number Annie had given him. He’d gone into a meeting with Teddy Sanders about his role, and so that the boss could express his condolences over the loss of his husband. 

Whilst Tony had been meeting with Sanders, Annie had dropped his name into the press pool. His name spread like wildfire, all of them scrambling to find who the husband was, how could they track him down. Annie would have laughed in their faces but it would undo her hard work as Mark’s widower was a few floors away from them.  **  
**

It had given Tony a day of peace as he came to grips with everything going on his life. He’d quit his job, lost his husband, accepted a new job and was about to deliver a eulogy for his late husband in Arlington in front of the nation’s press. 

Tony was about to play a role that was all too close to home. He could do it, and he had to smile when he saw Gibbs in the crowd for him, wearing his Marine uniform as a mark of respect. 

He buttoned his cufflinks up and stopped dragging his feet and stepped onto the podium. “Hello. Today we honour the sacrifice of my late husband. Mark was fearless and brave and wanted Mars with all his heart. And whilst we will  _ all _ feel the loss of Mark deeply, I know that the men and women will soldier on in their mission for NASA. That is what Mark would have wanted.”

Tony had stayed strong through the eulogy, the only clue to his feelings would have been visible to the people closest to him as a stray tear leaked down his face. “By doing this, the men and women of NASA will honour his legacy and ensure that his sacrifice was for a purpose. Thank you.”

His piece said he stepped away from the cameras before he lost it. There was no way he wanted that on camera for the whole world to see. 

~*~

A standard funeral would have seen a wake, or a gathering of the family members to see the passing of their loved one in whichever way was appropriate for their religion. Sadly, Tony’s post funeral was a meeting with numerous heads of different NASA departments. 

Teddy Sanders himself passed Tony a glass of water as he came into the room. “It was a good eulogy.”

Tony didn’t quite know what was the conventional response. He went with a simple, “Thanks.” 

Tony was not unaware that by delivering the eulogy, he’d offered Sanders a layer of protection from the Press. “You know, we have a day probably before they stop selling my grief and start looking at the cost of a Mars trip.”   
  
Teddy sighed. “I know.”

Working on problems was the best way Tony could distract himself. Ironically, it helped Tony to know he was helping Mark’s agency as it allowed him to feel closer to Mark. “Are we prepared for the Congress hearings?”   
  
Vincent frowned. “Why would they?”   
  
Annie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be naive, it’s a chance to cut money.” 

A young blonde raced into the meeting and stood to attention.  It wasn’t difficult to understand why she might feel the need to when faced with the Head of the Agency; the Head of the Mars missions, the Flight Director; the Head of Media Relations and her Deputy. She was clutching something in her hand, it was clear that she was excited by something. “You need to see this.”

She showed it to Kapoor first, as he was head of the Mars missions and most used to dealing with direct satellite imagery. “This is Sol 5 and this is Sol 18, look.”

The others, including Tony, had at that moment no clue what was happening. They just watched as the Director of the Mars missions examined the document like it was a precious metal. Vincent has a big grin on his face. “Are the images confirmed?”   
  
She nodded, “I triple checked before coming here as I didn’t want to give false hope.”   
  
Sanders, Tony could see was fast losing patience. “What is it?”   
  
Vincent has let the full impact wash over him, this was both the best news and terrifying all at the same time. “Someone is living in the HAB right now.”

“WHAT!” 

Teddy yanked the photos out of Vincent's hands wanting to see the evidence with his own eyes. “Sell it to me.”   
  
Tony was holding his breath, which was a stupid idea considering his plague scarred lungs. He sucked in large deep breaths, he wasn’t too sure if it was the onset of a panic attack. “Mark’s alive and alone on Mars.”

Teddy Sanders was brilliant, calculated and measured but even he was unable to ignore a message made from the debris next to the HAB.

Vincent confirmed. “Yes.”

It should be noted that the message was fairly specific and definitely meant for Tony. In large letters in the red dust was the message “I  <3  ya T and I am comin’ home.”  There was only one person who would write that message. Mark was alive and coming back to him. 

  
Tony would do everything in his power to make that happen.

~*~

**Sol 18 - Personal Diary of Mark Watney**

The mission log camera sprang to life once more even if the mission was officially scrubbed. Mark was here alone, and this was the only way he could communicate and even if it was just the sound of his own voice, it filled the void of noise.

“So this is the personal log of Mark Watney on Sol 18.  Yeah ... that’s right ... I am not dead. SURPRISE.”

Although Mark knew that he looked a little worse for the wear. The care on Mars just wasn’t what it was back home when you get sliced by a piece of antennae. He’d done a patch up job but he wasn’t Beck.  Still, he was determined to stay focussed on the task at hand, stay alive and get home to Tony so Mark added jazz hands to his statement.   


Still, he was serious and he wanted to record a proper entry.  He wasn’t a naive man, he knew the odds of making it out of this situation alive were small so he would leave a proper legacy of videos behind.   “Okay, stupid stuff out of the way and now onto serious things.”  Mark looked in the dead centre of the camera before speaking.  ”First of all, I do not blame the crew at all. They had every reason to believe I was dead. The satellite dish stabbed through my biomedical monitor.”   
  
Mark took a second to let whoever read this message to absorb what he said.  “And finally, Tony, I fucking love you and I will do everything to say fuck Mars and get back to you.  If the worst should happen and I don’t make it, know this ...  I did everything possible and I want you to live a good life.”

~*~

Tony wondered if he should get glare glasses or something from the camera’s clicking in front of his face. This was definitely not what the Press imagined he would be saying. 

“So I have the greatest news possible. It turns out, thanks to some incredible satellite imagery we can now confirm that whilst Astronaut Watney was injured during the storm on Sol 6. He did, in fact, survive.”  
  
Tony paused and let that comment sink in. Sure enough, the room paused as they considered what they’d been told - and then it exploded in noise.  

“How is this confirmed?”   
  
Tony smirked and left the last photo for effect and theatre. He wanted this to be the thought they stayed with when he walked off the podium. “You don’t get more romantic than a message left in Mars dust.”   
  
There was the image blown up for all to see. “Thank you. Next briefing in twenty-four hours.”   
  
And he left the podium before they could ask any further questions. 

~*~

Tony had done the press briefing, buoyant on the news his husband was alive and because he and Annie knew how to play the press. It would control the story narrative, the focus would be the not-so-tragic love story rather than the fact NASA had stranded an astronaut on Mars. 

In the main conference room Teddy Sanders, the Director of NASA, was waiting for them along with Vincent Kapoor, Head of Mars Missions.  They needed to come up with a Plan B as the focus wouldn’t stay on the tragic romantic angle and they needed to stay ahead of the game.

“Well, that was masterful,” was Teddy’s judgement.  He was pretty sure this situation with the press would be tenser without DiNozzo’s presence. He made a mental note to find something nice for Montrose.

Vincent frowned because bless him, while he was great at rocket science - it was subtle interactions he missed.  “I am not following,  what was masterful? .”

Tony snorted  at the question. He’d found since the news of Mark’s death being greatly exaggerated - his sense of humour had returned , “Did you ever let him go in front of the camera?”   
  
Annie rolled her eyes,  as she thought the answer was obvious.  “Not by fucking choice.”   
  
Teddy didn’t get it, “You should be happy so why are you still swearing?”   
  
Annie Montrose was the best in the business, hence the title.  She had on more than one occasion orchestrated events to sweet talk Congress out of money. Her personality, to describe it politely, was fiery.  Her quirks were ignored on the grounds of her skills - that and Sanders liked the fact there was at least one person who stood up to him.

Tony got it and to be honest he was of the same opinion, “Right now, they are stuck on the romanticism.  He is alive and love has a chance.”   
  
Sanders winced because he was hoping they could direct the focus away from that narrative.  So he said it to the group. “And soon it will turn to why did NASA strand a scientist on Mars?”   
  
Tony shook his head,  as he would fight to keep the narrative to what he wanted. He was very persuasive.  “No, I will make sure the press steers away from that story narrative but they are going to start asking how are we going to get him off, Mars.  In all honesty, I would like to know what is the plan to get my husband off that rock and back home?”   


_ Wow.  _

_ It turns out silence was not a comforting answer. _


	9. Eggheads Unite

**Chapter 9: Eggheads Unite**

Finding out Mark was alive was the easy part - the difficult part was getting him home.  NASA had the best brains on the planet but even they were struggling with this problem. Tony watched the eggheads mill around trying to figure out all the problems Mark might be facing on that stupid red rock.  Tony settled a few of the egghead arguments because he knew his husband and it was that simple.

The first scientist’s argument was. “He will need the supply mission by Sol 192.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “It would be great but he won’t need it.”   
  
One egghead rolled his eyes. “He cannot avoid starvation, no matter how good an astronaut he is.”   
  
It was Tony’s turn to be sarcastic. “He is a botanist with potatoes ... He will figure it out.”

The scientist frowned, as that was understandable. “They would need water.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Not only is Mark the ‘King of Botany’,  he is an engineer capable of figuring out whatever problems Mars throws at him.”

The JPL lead engineer took a different view to the conversation. “We need to communicate with him.”   
  
Mindy Park was the SatCon engineer who had found the first image of Mark still alive.  “Well, he is on a trip somewhere and he kitted out the Rover in a heavy way ... He took some hydrazine into the HAB too.”

Teddy looked to his people. “So where is he going and what is he doing with the hydrazine?”

One of the chemists spoke up, seeing what Watney might be doing with it. “If he is brave enough to set fire to it then he can make water.”

Tony had heard about one too many of Mark’s mad scientist experiments. “He will, I just hope he doesn’t get hurt in the process.”

~*~

**SOL 31 - Mars**

Mark’s face was once more back in front of the camera. He was tired but obviously, he was buzzing from success. It all came tumbling out in one go. 

“Tony, I can definitely say,  _ Fuck You Mars _ as I have figured out how to grow potatoes on a dead planet ... The trouble is, now I have to make water.  Well, I know the process but it involves lighting hydrogen on fire and I know how nervous NASA gets about fire.”

Mark looked a little sheepish. “In fact, the worst part of all this is finding something flammable that I can use as a catalyst. NASA was very thorough in making sure there was nothing that could be flammable for our journey. I can understand the paranoia but it meant that I’m really sorry Martinez, I needed to borrow this.”

The screen showed a wooden cross that Mark has seen in Martinez’s personal belongings. He wasn’t going to destroy the cross, he figured he needed all the help he could get. He did though needed to shave some of the volume off the crucifix. 

Mark looked at the camera and took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

_**Sol 31 ... part Deux** _

Mark appeared again in front of the screen only this time he was looking a bit singed around the edges.  “Well, I did it and it didn’t go so well.” Almost as if to illustrate his point, he picked a bit of debris out of his hair. He would laugh if only the ringing in his ears would stop. He looked at the screen so despondently. “I did something stupid.  I forgot about my breathing. No, that makes no sense, I mean I forgot to take into account the oxygen I exhale.”

He sat down gingerly, understandably on account of having blown himself up.  “Still I am undeterred from my quest so I shall suit up this time.”

The second time around he succeeded in making water on a dead planet.  He faced the camera still wearing the flameproof apron and the cream on the burns he’d earned on his first attempt. “ _ Come on! _ Anyone would brag about that achievement - and I’m pretty sure my eyebrows will grow back eventually.”

~*~

Back on Earth, Tony was fighting his own battle.   **The Press.**

Tony had taken the lead on announcing to the world that his husband was apparently still alive. It was a solid plan, as the journalists tread a little lightly around him. It was one thing to ask the sensational questions, and another thing entirely to ask a man about his husband stranded fifty million light years away.  

Well, most of them had - there was always going to be one inconsiderate asshole.“So how do you feel knowing your husband is alive?”

Tony knew what he wanted to say. He could mention his anguish and horror at the idea of the man he loved being stuck alone so far from home. Or, how he still felt like curling up in a ball because whilst he might be alive right now there were a million ways Mark could die on Mars - and Tony was terrified that would happen. He didn’t go with that line of answer, even if he wished he could. He knew how to charm people, he grinned to the crowd. “Annoyed! I mean, can you imagine the next present I buy him? How do I top  _ Mars? _ ”

He saw Annie smile which made him think he was doing a good job.  He picked the next person and Tony managed to keep up with his tricks of deflecting. It was also so he didn’t have to admit that right now - there were no good plans to rescue Mark, just lots of guess work and half-assed plans. 

~*~

**Sol 54 - Diary of Mark Watney**

Mark sat in front of the camera with disco music blaring. His face conveyed perfectly how unimpressed he was with the music. In fact, talking about his plans was the perfect excuse to avoid the music for a while.

“So Darling, I’ve decided it is high-time we communicate.  If my math is right then it will be close to our anniversary.  So I’ve decided to trick out the Rover and take it to find Pathfinder. I am thinking long term. Plus, you know, I can find out if they have any ideas about how they are going to rescue my sorry ass.”

He paused in his speech, knowing it was ambitious.  “Look I know it might sound crazy.  Pathfinder crashed in ‘97 but it’s my only chance to have email sex with my husband so I will take it.”   
  
He smirked into the camera. “I may be cold but that doesn’t mean my mind is dead and have you seen the ass on Tony?  I would write sonnets to it but that’s not one of my skills.  Tony is the creative one out of the two of us.  Me. I’m the engineer ... See you in a few.”

~*~

Tony had waited until he had some downtime but when your job was dealing with the Press it didn’t keep predictable hours. They kept asking rude and invasive questions and he kept ignoring them but did it in a charming way so the press didn’t hate him. Working with NASA was an excellent distraction.  His phone rang, “Hey Gibbs ... What’s up?”   
  
“Why can’t the Feebs shoot worth a damn?”  The frustration was evident in his old friend’s voice. 

Tony chuckled,  “Well, they’re not all ex-snipers like you.  You will have to adjust your expectations.”

Gibbs huffed, not liking that answer much. “Our team could shoot!”

Tony smiled because Gibbs wasn’t wrong. “Yeah but Viv was a bitch, Kate was Ex-Secret Service and you trained me.”

Gibbs sighed, “Are you bored playing with the Press yet?  You could come and help me.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah maybe - but not until Mark is safe.”   
  
“A new mission?” Gibbs asked him, obviously hearing something in his voice.   
  
Tony was alone in his living room looking at a photo taken on the day they’d exchanged vows.  “It’s my only one.”

Gibbs’ voice was softer. “And that is all that matters. You get a second chance and I know you won’t give up on that.”

Gibbs wouldn’t let him but he did feel it important for Tony to know what was going on back at NCIS. “You should know that Shepard is no longer in charge. It seemed Davenport was not pleased with our resignations.”   
  
Tony smirked because she deserved all that and so much more. “D’aww shame. So what has happened to McGee and David?”    
  
Gibbs snorted. “They have been sent back to FLETC by Balboa.”

Tony started chuckling and he couldn’t stop. That was a perfect image. “I knew there was a reason I liked Balboa. I’ll sign off now, don’t shoot any of the Feebs or Fornell won’t buy you a beer.” 

_ ~*~ _

_**Sol 68 - First Contact.**_  

Mark couldn’t quite believe his crazy plan had worked.  Somehow, his luck had held and he’d survived getting to Pathfinder and bringing the old system out of the dust. Okay, granted - he’d had to use radioactive plutonium as a heater but he was pretty sure he was okay. He’d taken the iodine with him. It had been a gamble but he’d managed to get the old communicator and bring it back to the HAB. 

By some small miracle, the twenty-year-old tech still worked and he was now able to communicate with Earth. It wasn’t perfect in the beginning. The only way to communicate was by rotating the camera head. Mark wasn’t going to let this deter him. He had a chance to talk with NASA - he just needed them to figure out his plan too. 

“Beth Johansen, you are an awesome nerd.  Thanks to you  packing an ASCII table,  I can have complex conversations with NASA.  Oh, and talk to Tony, so life is feeling pretty good despite being the only person in fifty million miles.”   
  
He spanned the camera around to show the little farm he’d grown.  “I forgot to add, I have potatoes!”

You should never be that happy over the thought of potatoes but these were exceptional circumstances.  He looked so happy at the little green shoots in a sea of dirt but the feat of ingenuity was huge.  He’d grown a crop that would help him survive on a dead planet so he deserved all the plaudits  _ and more _ .

~*~   


The day they made contact, and thanks to the outsourcing of ideas to the JPL engineers they managed a software update to the Pathfinder so they could have a direct communication (with a 32-minute delay) was a day of celebration.  The NASA team allowed themselves a moment to celebrate.  This was a miracle.  They all knew space was a giant uncertainty and the cruelest mistress you could ever have.   

And yet, Mark Watney had managed to overcome all the issues so far. He was still going strong and NASA was doing their best to make sure that he survived. Mark was man enough to admit that the first message direct from NASA made him cry. It helped to know that whilst no one may be close - they were still there for him, trying to help him. 

Mark was not alone in crying at the conversation as Tony also shed a few tears of joy back at NASA.

  
**MW**

_ I’m alive as you must have guessed.  I am not sure how but please tell me you have a plan to rescue my sorry ass.  _

Vincent was sitting on a chair feeling such a surge of relief he wasn’t sure how he would be able to contain himself.   He hugged Tony who would have probably written a return message himself but it was obvious to Vincent that the man needed a moment. 

**VK**

_ That’s good to hear.  How are you doing? You should know that we are getting a supply mission together to keep you fed until Ares IV.  Tony is giving Teddy hell and having Congress eating out of the palms of his hands.  _

**MW**

_ Is Tony working for NASA? I am not sure how I feel about this. I will never get away with anything ever again. _


	10. Tony V Congress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, end of Summer Teaching Term and Rough Trade competition (which is a Tony/AJ series)

**Chapter 10 Tony v Congress**

 

Tony took a deep breath, he could do this. He had done trials for years and never had his testimony been unpicked. This was no different. Not really, and yet  at the same time, it was as Mark’s life and rescue relied on this panel's agreement. 

He had his best Zegna suit on and went in calmly with the NASA lawyer next to him just in case this turned into an ambush. Tony may look like a pretty face but he’d prepared for this with Annie to the nth degree - he was not going to get caught out. 

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony didn’t smile at this point. “So shall we get started?”   
  
The Senator from Texas was the first to start. “Can you please give a full breakdown of what has happened since Astronaut Watney was left stranded on Mars?” 

Tony sucked in a deep breath and reminded himself that going postal on the head of the Senate committee could strand Mark on Mars. He had to hold back his diatribe, he couldn’t let his emotions rule this exchange. They didn’t need to know that he’d broken down as soon as he’d gotten to a safe space on his own. He couldn’t mention the fact that as soon as he’d found out that Mark was alive the overwhelming relief he felt was tempered by the nightly dreams of all the ways that Mark could still die. He got to see his death over and over again, in technicolour dreams and he’d come to realise he had an overactive imagination. 

“On Sol 6 Astronaut Watney was part of the evacuation ordered by Commander Lewis due to a severe storm on the Mars surface. During said evacuation, Dr. Watney was struck by debris and his life-monitor was damaged and gave the impression he was dead.”

Senator Watkins. “So how did the much-vaunted technology of NASA fail?”

Tony didn’t like to think about it but he went for the unvarnished truth. “Well, a piece of the satellite antenna broke off and struck Dr. Watney, skewering his side and destroying the monitor. The small mercy was it also sealed his suit to help him stay alive.”

“That is most fortunate.”

Tony could sense from Watkins tone that he didn’t find it fortunate. He knew the guy was from an accountancy background - if this went where he suspected it would not be pretty. Tony held his shit together. “Yes, I was ecstatic when I saw his message  in the red dust .”

“That was some message.” The new senator from Connecticut cut in.

Tony grinned charmingly. “Yeah, I will be hard pressed to make a romantic overture that could top it. Yet I feel that this esteemed panel is not here to discuss my rather turbulent love life.”

“Are we not?” Asked Watkins.  

Tony stood firm. “No.”

“So the Ares mission is a disaster, money lost and an astronaut stranded.” Watkins carried on.

Tony bit back a growl. If he didn’t slug the lead senator it would be a good day. Who knows? Maybe Gibbs would do it for him. “I respectfully disagree. Yes, there are problems but it is not a disaster by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, there is an opportunity for something great if we can work together and take it.”   
  
“How do you come by that assessment?” Senator Astle asked.

Tony was his most passionate. “We have communications from Astronaut Watney that he has grown crops on Mars. I think that could be vital to some parts of this world. He has, in fact, continued every one of the scientists’ work and missions whilst he is on his own. He hopes to be rescued. Now the question is - are we the people who abandon one of our heroes.”

The clamour of the cameras started and Tony knew he’d won. He’d had to wait for the right opening and Watkins had given it to him without much prompting. He’d seen the sour look on the Senators faces, knowing they’d been beaten at their own game.

“Well, of course, we want to bring Astronaut Watney home. What we need to know is what NASA needs?” Watkins almost simpered.

Tony didn’t stand up and crow, or jump up and down as that would ruin his performance so far. On the inside, he was doing all of the above.

Predictably, after that, the session didn’t last too long. The Senators probably didn’t want to promise anything else to him. He stood up and saw Gibbs waiting on the side of the gallery. He walked with purpose knowing that for now, he was still on camera and had to maintain his poise. 

He made it out onto the steps and Gibbs pulled him to a waiting car. He wasn’t driving it, rather Fornell. 

Gibbs sat opposite. “You did good, Tony.”   
  
“Did I just go and win against Senator Watkins?” Tony asked, shock filtering through his voice. He’d gone into the session hoping to keep the funding necessary to support a rescue mission. 

_ He’d got that and more. _

~*~

**Sol 121- Diary of Mark Watney**

Mark’s face filled the screen. “So now that I can get emails from NASA, the botanists just won’t shut up.  They keep telling me how to manage my crops.  I mean ... come on, I am the one who grew my crops on a dead planet.  I think I’m ahead of the curve, right?”   
  
To emphasise his point, he flashed the camera over his blooming crops.  They may be potatoes and when he got off this god forsaken planet he might not eat a potato based product for a long while. He wouldn’t say forever, though, because he couldn’t see himself never eating another french fry again.

“The other good thing though is the personal files . Commander Lewis keeps trying to convince me her music is normal but I don’t believe it.  I can’t ever listen to another disco track ever again.”   
  
He played the one file which was the familiar tune of  _ Hot Stuff.   _ “I mean, I am sad for the commander but I can finally talk to my husband.  It is too bad it’s freezing up here or I would have done something with that one picture.  I mean, damn, way to tease a guy from fifty million miles away.  It is an incentive to return home so there is that too.”

Mark wasn’t done but it was time to eat his potato for the morning.  “Oh, and I have been ordered to take a photo.   I considered multiple poses but none of them would work with a space suit.  I’m not sure what I will do yet but I know inspiration will strike soon.” __

~*~

Fornell and Gibbs pulled him into one of their favourite places to drink and eat. It was out of the way and had a strict policy of no bothering the patrons which in this situation was perfect. “So that was something.”   
  
Tony blushed. “Come on, Tobias! I worked for Gibbs for many years. I can stand up for myself.”

Fornell snorted. ”Yes you can, you proved that just now.”

Tony sucked in a breath. “I still can’t believe that I got away with that. The downside is now - Annie’s going to always make me go to see Congress in her stead.”   
  
Gibbs sipped his coffee, relieved to see a more relaxed Tony. He wasn’t blind to the fact he hadn’t been sleeping and the weight on his bones was even less than the last time he’d seen him.  “You should be used to it, having to play politician for me for all those years.”   
  
Tony smirked. “It was fun to do and I could never get away with the things you could.”

Fornell raised his glass. “I envy that trait too, Tony. Although, you did just tell Senator Watkins to stick it.”

Tony grinned. “Most entertainment I’ve had in ages.”   
  
Gibbs groaned and threw down his sandwich in disgust. “Start recording this please.”   
  
Fornell smirked as it would be his pleasure. The toxic trio, as those in the FBI had christened them, were racing toward their table. It was a shame really, they were having such a nice lunch. Still, the group was not above exploiting a situation. 

Tony added dryly. “Well, there goes my appetite.”

Tim and Ziva stormed towards them. “Why are you avoiding us?”   
  
Tony looked at them in disbelief and shared a quick glance to Tobias and Jethro to see if they were as shocked.  _ They were.  _ He choked out. “You can’t be serious?” 

Abby was pouting. “We’re family.”   
  
Tony snorted. “I am eating with family, I learnt long ago to avoid  _ toxic _ family that I don’t need anymore.”   
  
“You don’t mean that.” Abby fell back against Tim’s shoulder, shocked at the cool behaviour of all three table members. 

Tony stared at them so they could see just how much he did mean it. “Oh but I do, you lot would have seen me injured if it meant you could score a point against me. That is a not too safe working environment. Then when you factor in a vengeful Director ... too right I got the hell out of dodge.”

“You made Gibbs retire.”   
  
Tony wanted to bash his head against the table. He did. It was astonishing at how clueless they were. “Er no, Gibbs is his own person. Thankfully, he was there to support me through some difficult times.”   
  
“What do you care, it is not like he is dead.” Ziva sneered. She hated the idea that she had tried and failed to seduce him. It had been questioned at Mossad level, he was supposed to be her in for higher level secrets.

Tony knew that if he’d met them before Congress, that comment would have knocked him for six. Now, knowing that Mark had a chance, he could grin in the face of spite. “Yeah, you’re right but Ziva even if by some small twist of fate he had died. I still wouldn’t bed you in a thousand years.”

Fornell and Gibbs chuckled because that was a direct hit. They said nothing knowing that Tony needed to have this conversation. They were ready and waiting to have his back but let him take point.

She was outraged. “You are just going to let him say that to hurt me.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Sweetheart, I don’t care enough about you to care what you do, or don’t think. I have been a little busy.”

Gibbs had to add to the conversation. “How’s FLETC?” 

All three flushed, the new Director who’d been brought in to steady the ship had vetted their records thoroughly. As a result, he’d sent the toxic trio back to the classroom. In Abby’s case, it had been to teach the classes she’d avoided for three years - in formal dress.

“Did you do that?” McGee asked. 

Tony snorted. “Are you not hearing me? I haven’t said a word to anyone at NCIS since I left.”   
  
That wasn’t strictly true, he’d kept in contact with Jimmy and Ducky but he had no intention of letting the trio know that. He decided to take the higher ground here, seeing the NASA SUV pull up he knew he was needed elsewhere. Tony threw his cash down on a table. “If you will excuse me, I have a second meeting with NASA today. So I am going to say bye Fornell, Gibbs, I will phone you both later.”   
  
“Don’t we deserve a goodbye!” Abby gasped outraged. 

Tony snorted. “No, or I would have offered one. I’d leave if I were you. I see the odd photographer making a beeline for this ... I wouldn’t want the negative attention.” He offered a bit of not-so-friendly advice. 

Tony couldn’t care less about the three fucked up Musketeers, today was the day Mark was sending back his photo to NASA

~*~

  
Tony was trying not to laugh, which he was managing - just.  It was a good feeling and one action he’d not undertaken in quite a while.  Still, as he looked at the satellite image again he couldn’t hold it in any longer.  Seriously, only Mark could get away with such a stunt. It was risk-free as it was not like Annie could yell at him whilst he was stuck on Mars. It was a bad idea to laugh as it was sending his boss’ stress levels through the roof though  and unlike Mark, Tony wasn’t on Mars .  

She ranted to everyone about the blasted photo being useless. She had yet to show the actual picture to the others  so they  were not aware of exactly what Mark had done that was so terrible. Tony could tell that Sanders was impressed about how badly Mark could wind up Annie from fifty million years away. The others finally saw the image and laughed too. 

“What the hell!” Annie vented. “I ask for a photo and he gives me the Fonz... I can’t post that.”   
  
Tony wasn’t so sure.  Teddy Sanders seemed to know how to calm Annie the best.  Their boss just put his hands out in a placating manner. “Look, we’ll post it when we have a plan.”   
  
Tony interrupted as he’d yet to hear a solid plan that had a hope of rescuing Mark. “Do we have a plan?”   
  
Vincent was the only one brave enough to answer him. “There are two plans and both are full of risks.”

Tony shrugged. “Let’s hear them then.”   
  
Tony knew the risks of both of them. They’d argued about everything and anything and yet by the end of it, it was agreed. They’d start tentatively with assuming both plans were an option. Tony wasn’t sure he liked risky probe any better than slingshotting the Hermes around the Earth but they were the two choices facing Mark.

~*~

**Sol - 178**

Mark was not naive.  He knew that Mars was a cold and unforgiving taskmaster.  His situation highlighted just how much of a bastard it could be.  He might be living off a poop potato diet and using seventies disco music for entertainment but he was doing okay. 

He should have known better…..

Mark stepped into the  entrance chamber of the HAB having done the maintenance work for the day. He was going through the pressurisation chamber to give him breathable air without a space-suit.   It was a routine fine-tuned down to a fine art with the amount of practice he had.   

The alarm sounding the minute he pressed the sequence let him know he was in trouble.  The problem was he powerless to stop it once he heard the lock click.  

The alarm warning quickly turned to a boom.  He was thrown in the air like a rag doll bouncing around the small tunnel like it was a tin can.  He blacked out when he slammed his head against a panel on the wall. 

It was so quick he never even got a chance to think any last thoughts.

~*~

Half a SOL later, an emergency oxygen warning woke him up.  It was what would save Mark’s life.  Well, he hoped it would.  He reached into his waist belt for the breach kit (Giant extra strong adhesive duct tape). It was a cure for most ills, including massive cracks in your space suit.  

Mark knew things were not good.  He had to go and assess the damage and see what he could salvage of the  main  HAB but first, he needed to take care of himself.  If he didn’t then the HAB was a moot point because he would be dead.

His suit was fixed up and now he needed to seal the HAB breach up. It was ridiculous just how many uses for plastic tarp there could be. It now included sealing HAB breaches. The liner was perfect for making a seal but actually moving with the winds in a way that should stop a breach. That being said, Mark wasn’t banking on it holding and taken to wearing the spacesuit as he did an inventory check and it was bleak.  He looked in the dark and  what had been until a few moments ago  oxygenless HAB. His heart plummeted seeing the potato crops destroyed, the leaves withered away in the sub zero, oxygen poor atmosphere.  He had to ignore it for now so he grabbed the good space suit and took refuge in the Rover vehicle. 

Once he sat down, he activated the Rover camera to vent.  “Well the HAB just blew up which is just perfect.  So that speeds up plans and I better hope the tarp and magic duct tape can fill the hole left by the HAB entrance.”

You could tell just by looking at his face that he was thinking about the problems he now had.  Already his brain was whirling with potential solutions. “So I say this with great joy in my heart.  It is time to move out and see what’s at the Schiaparelli Crater for me.”

Mark was disappointed over the lost crop but he had already harvested many many potatoes so whilst a setback it wouldn’t kill him in the next few days.  It was always about priorities. If the stunt meant you were dead in days then it was stupid and dangerous. If the stunt kept you alive but may kill you in 50 Sol days then you start to worry about it around Sol 48.

_ He had a journey to plan for. _


	11. A Love to Mars and Back

**Chapter 11: A Love to Mars and Back**

 

Annie and Tony were called to a special meeting by Teddy which was never a good thing. Annie looked straight at her Deputy,  “Have either of us done anything outrageous?” It was a fair question with the mischief they could come up with between them.

Tony shrugged as he’d gone to the Hill and won as far as he was aware. “Not to my knowledge.”

Annie sighed, pinching her nose. “This is going to give me a fucking headache. I just know it.”

Tony had, in the last few months, come to admire his new boss.  His favourite thing was the way she could be rude and cuss out people and still keep her job. Although, he was terrified of introducing her to Gibbs.  If she was a redhead they probably would have already been married. Tony knew it wouldn’t be long before they did meet and he knew it would explosive, or end in a marriage.

They reached the meeting with the shouting already reaching new heights.  Tony didn’t care about hurt feelings or power bases.  He figured if they were going to act like school children then he would treat them that way and besides if Annie and he didn’t know what the problem was then they couldn’t fix it.

Tony put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.  The noise stopped that very second and they all looked sheepishly at the new arrivals. 

Mitch decided to get the last word in with everyone suddenly silent. “The crew could get there in time to rescue him. They deserve the right to choose.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed because he was aware that the crew hadn’t been informed yet as there was no plan that needed them and NASA didn’t want to negatively impact on their mental and emotional states if they couldn’t control the outcome. “So what is the problem, Director?”   
  
Sanders didn’t cow down, he believed he was right.  “The math shows the Ares crew would be in space over 900 days with the current plan. That’s too long.”

Tony pinched his nose as his frustration grew with every passing second. “So you are going to sacrifice my husband without even asking the crew if they would want to go?”

  
“It’s too risky.”   
  
Tony slammed his hands on the desk. “You may be right but you stand here, on Earth, where Mark isn’t and you are implying he never will be because of some numbers that you decided  to cook up.”   
  


Teddy got in his face. “You are thinking as his husband, not as my Deputy Media Relation Director.”   
  
Tony knew the smirk on his face wasn’t the wisest choice.  He wasn’t naive and ultimately Teddy had the power to decide his husband’s fate.  “You’re wrong. If the Ares team are willing then they deserve the chance to try.  Space is a bitch and Mark is running out of spare lives.  Mars will kill him before Ares IV starts.  Plus, you know that someone will get the message to them and when the crew decides to do it anyway ... then we will have a mutiny to deal with.”

Sanders didn’t back down. “Are you threatening me?”

Tony didn’t blink as he had stared down terrorists and crazy murderers. “Nope, I am stating the logical facts knowing the team in here, and on Ares, and their personal investment.  You’re  _ goddamn right _ I want my husband back but it boils down to this, you do not  **ever** leave a man behind.”

Mitch stood up. “Agreed.”

Vincent chuckled. “If you don’t let them go then, Teddy, you get to tell Melissa Lewis that she had the chance but wasn’t allowed to rescue one of her men.”

Teddy mentally winced at just that thought.  The mission may be called Ares but Teddy always thought the mission commander embodied Athena.  The arguments were just and sound and argued from several points of view.  The simple fact of the matter was that he was accountable and the choice would be a difficult one to justify.  He couldn't order the crew to do it but he could let the Ares team decide for themselves.

Watney’s last communication had informed them that he was forced to abandon the current HAB as it was too risky to remain and was heading to the Schiaparelli crater. Time was running out.

~*~

  
**Sol 121 The plan**

 

“So NASA rocket scientists have a plan. It’s crazy.  I am not judging as I’m hanging on by a thread … but it’s completely nuts!  They want me to take the MAV, remove all the safety features -  Oh, that includes propulsion control and shoot myself into SPACE with a tarp over the nose cone.”   
  
Mark looked at the camera.  He may be driving the Rover but it was a risk-free glance. After all, at his current location, it was just red dust with not a crater, mountain or even a rock in sight.  Risk-free driving but also very boring.  He figured the video logs would be the best way to liven things up.     
  
“Now they keep emphasising that I will be the fastest man in space like it will help detract from the lunacy of the plan.  I am going to use myself as a human cannonball and be caught in space by the Hermes.”  Mark actually smiled at the camera. 

“They played a dirty trick.  They played the husband card and you know what Tony did?  He threatened to never sleep with me again unless I let myself get rescued.”

The camera picked up his dopey expression.  When you looked at Mark, you could see the tiredness, you could see the weariness seeping into his bones but it all changed when he spoke of Tony.  It was clear to all that he was working with a single determination to return home to his husband.

 

~*~    
  


It had been a long few months but they’d made it.  Tony couldn’t believe that he was about to give a press conference that was pretty much being broadcast around the world. His husband’s story had not just captured the American people's attention, it had caught nations all around the world.

“So I’ll now inform you of the plan to rescue Astronaut Watney. The crew of the Hermes have selflessly extended their journey and actually performed a slingshot maneuver around the Earth to travel back towards Mars. Now, as we speak, they are in the process of decelerating to attempt the rescue. This is by no means without peril.   The Hermes will decelerate until they are close to the surface of Mars. At which point, Astronaut Watney will be accelerating toward them in a modified rocket. ”

The pause seemed to be an excuse for the first reporter to ask a question.  “So Astronaut Watney is going to just blast himself into space.”   
  
Tony took a deep breath and remembered he was calm, in control and had to maintain his poise. He figured if he told himself that often enough he would believe it. “I am not a scientist but I believe the hundreds if not thousands of calculations they have made in ensuring this has the best chance deserves not to be made light of.”

The reporter flushed and silence once again reigned to allow Tony to carry on talking. Tony took a deep breath and reported the final part of the plan. “When in close proximity ... Astronauts Vogel and Beck will be using the extendable arm used for space repairing missions to catch Astronaut Watney.”

The news debriefing continued but it was obvious that should they try and exploit Tony’s personal connection to Mark - that he could and would hand them their ass in a polite way. No one seemed to want to look like a jackass like the first reporter to ask a question.

Tony left the podium and headed backstage to their normal offices. “So how did I do?” 

Annie smirked. “You managed to silence that asshole Peters. I want to buy you expensive whiskey.”   
  
Tony smirked. “It was fun, I did it for free. Did you see his face?”   
  
Annie grinned. “I sure did.”

~*~   
  
On Mars, Mark had done everything - all that was left was to start the ignition that would blast him into space. This was it. He took a moment and closed his eyes. “Whatever happens, thank you, guys. I am so glad you’ve all come back for my sorry ass. Oh, and Tony, I love you like crazy and so much so that I am about to blast my ass into space at a force no man has gone before.”

Commander Lewis came over the comms. “Come on Watney, time to go. You missed the boat once, let’s not miss this one.”

“I’m ready, Commander.” Mark assured her. He knew he was about to blackout and would be relying on the team. 

He launched, the forces were indescribable and he saw the vastness of space and it was beautiful but just before he blacked out from being over exerted - he saw Tony’s face. He prayed that he would get to see his husband again. 

The dreaded words. “We’re too far apart.” Was what Mark heard as he reoriented himself. It was disappointing but he wouldn’t quit. 

Mark sighed. “How far is the distance.”   
  
“315 metres and a difference of 5.2 per square metre.” Johansson's voice cut through. Mark knew she was monitoring and doing the calculations from the bridge. 

Mark knew that Commander Lewis would do something extreme and he couldn’t let her. By God, he was beyond grateful that they had come back for him but he wouldn't let them kill themselves. There was one last stunt he could pull, and this was the craziest yet. He didn’t have a choice, he took the screwdriver that had served him so well.

“Commander, I am coming to you. You better catch me.” He stabbed his suit. The force sent him cannoning into the side of the rocket, narrowly missing the opening. He managed to direct the next blast to send him into open space. It was perfect. He was heading toward the Hermes and it had never looked so beautiful. This was going to be a one shot in the million of being successful.  He knew that a grab on to the Commander would be unlikely, but the rope that was mooring her to the Hermes - now that was something he could entangle himself in. Then be reeled in. 

“I am aiming for the rope.”   
  
Beck chuckled. “You make a mega fish catch.”   
  
Mark just groaned. “Just catch me please.”   
  
“We gotcha, Watney.”

Mark had never felt so relieved to get tangled up in a mess. “Yes, you have. Tony, I am coming home.”

~*~

Tony was standing in Mission Control barely able to stay in his own skin.  After so many struggles, heartaches and more up and down roller coaster rides with his emotions, today was the day where the Ares crew were going to attempt to rescue Mark. 

He knew the chances of success were slim but he had to hold onto hope.  Tony knew the eggheads couldn't factor in Mark’s sheer stubborn will to survive.

Then…. finally…….The sound of Mark’s voice was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.  _ “Tony I’m coming home.”  _ It was perhaps the best thing that Tony had heard in a long a while probably since Mark had said yes. 

Thank god for sheer dumb luck -  _ it worked. _

Tony could see that even  Teddy got to smile today.  Teddy looked at him and embraced him.  Tony recognised the gesture for what it was. Sanders was giving him the chance to compose himself, Tony hadn’t even realised that he was crying. All the emotions had hit him at once. 

Teddy smiled at him sympathetically . “In ten months, Mark will be splashing down in the Indian Ocean and you will be there to greet him.”

Tony couldn’t quite speak yet as there were so many emotions charging through him.  He did manage to whisper, “Thank you.” 

~*~

 

As promised, Tony was right there when the module touched down on Earth.  There was no way he wouldn’t be but even Annie was on his side.   He knew Mark was just on the other side of the door and he couldn’t believe the ordeal was over. 

 

Oh, he knew there would be more tribulations to come as NASA had spent a shit ton of money to bring Mark back home and so would basically own him.  Although they couldn’t have his ass, that was Tony’s.  

 

The door opened and Tony couldn’t remember ever seeing a better sight.  He didn’t care about all the camera clicks around him, or voices clamouring for an answer to their questions.  They could suck it as far as Tony was concerned.  He found himself moving forward without conscious thought towards Mark.

Mark’s smile upon seeing him was brighter than the sun.  Tony found himself giddy and tearful as he closed the gap between them unable to bear the last few meters apart.  He clung to Mark, peppering his face with kisses, earning laughs from the crew and Mark.  Tony didn’t care. 

He knew how weak Mark still was and was careful to not harm him by being too enthusiastic.  He had his husband back on solid Earth and now he was never letting him go.  For a few days, Tony doubted whether he would even be able to let Mark leave his sight.  

“You are never going anywhere without me again!” Tony whispered imperiously.  

Mark smirked, “Babe,  I colonised Mars, became a human cannonball and was a Space Pirate. I think I can settle down now.”

  
Tony laughed at such a typical comment from Mark. He’d always used humour to deflect a heavy conversation as well.  “When we are free ... I am rocking your world.”   
  
Mark moved to put an arm around Tony.  It served two purposes. Firstly, it kept him in close human contact and who better to enjoy that with than your husband.  The second purpose was that he still felt pretty weak and had no intention of falling on his ass in front of the World’s Press.

“You already do.”

  
_ The picture of Tony and Mark walking off arm in arm was the best selling picture in the History of the NASA shop.  It partially helped to fund the Ares V mission which the two of them watched the launch of from the comfort of their living room in the new house they had settled in. Both of them happy to watch from a distance. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and write an epilogue but for now, this will be it. I felt as I wrote this chapter, that this was the natural end to this story.
> 
> Thanks to all who read the story. :)


End file.
